The rise of the Sith
by Jedarth
Summary: The Sith have returned, and they have their chosen weapon in sight, the ideal Jedi. Bane has a plan in mind for the Jedi and will do anything to get his hands on his prize, and it's not the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, I'm planning on making this a long story, but it all goes on interest. The story will include many characters all of whom, unfortunately, don't belong to me. I wish it were so but Mr Lucas has the rights.

Note: /-/ is a bond thought

Flashbacks will be in bold

Chapter 1

Obi wan Kenobi was exhausted. He had just returned from sieges in Bothawui space, and it had taken longer than what he would've liked. "At least I have some fore lore for a change." He muttered as he removed his general armor. Obi wan sighed as he looked at the stained and dented protection, well his so called protection. Removing his boots and outer tunics, Obi wan crawled under his blankets and found himself instantly asleep.

Meanwhile

Korrubun, Sith homestead for millennium. Birth place, stronghold and final resting place. Undisturbed for years, dust resting on the closed tombs of the once great Sith lords. The naked eye would never have seen the slow movements of those particles swirl lazily around the lids. Had there been someone there to witness, the Jedi would've been warned. But no one was there and no one saw the heavy lid slide across the coffin. There was no witness to the skeletal form rise from within the tomb. No one to see the slow and painful regeneration of his flesh, and the opening of the other tombs.

Okay so it was a short chapter, very short. But should I continue it, there is far more to come. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 here we go

Note: /-/ bond thought

Flashbacks in bold

Chapter 2

Obi wan awoke with a sense of foreboding. A heavy feeling in the force, dread and darkness. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he climbed out of bed. His chrono said 7:30am. "So much for a nice late sleep." Obi wan shrugged on a clean tunic and headed for the door. Striding down the hallways, unsure of his destination, he caught a glimpse of Anakin walking with Ashoka in tow. "Hey Master, I didn't know you were back. How did the mission go" "Oh it went well enough, considering our losses weren't substantial. And I actually got here yesterday Anakin. Where are you heading off to." Anakin cocked his head a smiled. "Me and Ahsoka are going for a little sparring session, care to join us, master of Soreseru." It was a taunt he knew. "Why not, I have nothing else planned for the moment. Sure, I'll come with you two." Anakin and Ahsoka grinned. Anakin led the way to the nearest open training room. "Alright, how about you and Ahsoka have a spar first, and I'll verse the winner." Obi wan and Ahsoka looked bemused at Anakin. "Well, I say it would be up to you Ahsoka, care to have a spar with me." Ahsoka smiled even brighter. "Would love to Master Kenobi." Obi wan followed Ahsoka's stance and shifted into form V. Although not his favorite form, he was well adept in the maneuvers. Matching his pace to Ahsoka was well slower than his norm with Anakin, but it was welcomed no less. As Ahsoka grew tired, Obi wan kept his pace at her level, making it easier and easier to score openings. When Ahsoka finally conceded, she was blowing hard and sweating just the same. Obi wan however seemed refreshed, slightly winded from his bout. Ahsoka stared at him. "You know Master Kenobi, one of these day, I'm going to last as long as you, and you will regret sticking to my pace." She gasped as she felt her feet fall out from under her and felt herself tilt upside down. "Master Kenobi, please put me down." She almost burst into giggles as her Master and Master Kenobi laughed. Slowly putting her right, Obi wan spoke. "Let that teach you, to respect your elders." They all burst into a fit of laughter. They were laughing so hard, so unaware. That they nearly missed the feeling of fear and anguish fill the force. Drowning out the light for a split second. Like a bolt of lighting, the jedi were up and racing towards the council chambers.

Korrubun

Darth Bane stared around the cavern, his disciples were almost complete, they had too regenerated. "The Sith are rising. No one will stop this event, no one but a single Jedi." Bane reached out and threw a rock across the cavern with the force. "This is quite clever Sidious, you have put quite the effort into this. No this, we have done the transformation ourselves. We owe you nothing." Darth Sidious nodded. "Indeed my lord. But perhaps now you may help me acquire my apprentice. You have heard of the prophecy, I wish to make him mine." Bane chuckled, and offered a knowing, sly smile. His red eyes flashing with evil and hate. "Oh no dear Sidious. You see, your chosen one will not help our cause." Sidious gaped at Bane. "But why not, he is the most powerful Jedi. And his uncontrolled anger makes him the perfect choice." Bane grinned. "That may be so, but we do not want an ally who will be destroyed so easily. You forget Sidious, there is one who could dispatch Skywalker relatively easy." Sidious stuttered. "Who could possibly beat him. Who could you want that is more powerful than the chosen one." Bane walked closer to Sidious. The other Sith had gathered around, half formed. "But Obi wan Kenobi of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, chapter 3 is up and I hope it pleases. Thanks for the reviews. I would love to have some more. Okay to the chapter.

Sidious paled at the thought. "You can't be serious, Kenobi. That insufferable Jedi. No, he isn't the right choice. Master he would never turn, he is staunchly set in the light. He is exactly the opposite of Skywalker. You must see that Kenobi would do nothing for us, he could be easily dispatched." Sidious got no further. His body slumped to the floor in pure agony, his frame racking from the red pulses of lightning coursing through it. Bane stared down at the trembling form of Sidious. Grabbing him with the force, Bane pinned Sidious against the cavern wall. "You fool. You have no idea how long I have been roaming, watching and searching for the perfect apprentice. I have knowledge into the force of which you could only dream. I have foreseen the fall of the Jedi. I have also foreseen a Jedi that hold the key to our success. The chosen one will not stand in the way. I have seen the possibilities of Skywalker on our side. I see great failure in it too. Every way I tried to put the future, Skywalker would perish. At the hands of his former Master. Every single time Kenobi would win. So To answer, Kenobi is more powerful than Skywalker. And, if he was so easy, why is it you failed in several attempts to destroy him." Sidious squirmed, trying to break free of the near crushing force pinning him down. "Bu..bu..but he would never turn." Bane smiled a vicious smile. "Oh he will. After all, he has had the most encounters with us. He has after all, encountered Sith in every stage of his life. The darkness swirls around him, through him. You just don't see the potential Sidious. Kenobi is well practiced in the light, but the darkness within him is far more powerful. Once I have access to it, no one, not even Kenobi will be able to help it." Sidious crumpled to the floor. "As you wish, Master." He half slinked and crawled away from Bane. "My brethren, we stand ready to accept our glory, but we need one more task. We must bring Kenobi here before us." Bane turned and strode down to his old quarters, abandoned millennium ago. Bane braced himself, "You will be mine Kenobi, you have no chance."

Corruscant

Obi wan, Ahsoka and Anakin were sprinting to the council chambers when Obi wan stopped dead in his tracks. Anakin turned around, ready to ask what the problem was, when Obi wan dropped to his knees clutching his head. "Master!" Anakin dropped down next to Obi wan. "Master what's wrong, tell me what's wrong."

/I'm coming for you Kenobi, you belong to me./

The voices in Obi wans head had sprung to life, old curses from Zigoola came back at full force. The intense throbbing behind his eyes, the whispering of death and now the speech of another Sith. He knew it was a Sith, he had had enough of the encounters to know. As abruptly as it had begun, it stopped. Although the whispering from Zigoola only dimmed as Obi wan slammed his shields in place. "Obi wan, what happened?" Anakins face swam into view as Obi wan focused on his surroundings. "I think its just remnants from my past, although a bit more powerful this time." Anakin started to say something but was cut off. "It involves my stay on Zigoola Anakin, and before you ask, no I don't plan on telling you anytime soon." Anakin pouted. "You know that's rather childlike. But I'm fine now Anakin. Nothing to be worried about. But I think that Sith are involved. It could be Sidious, or Dooku for that matter. But I don't know them to have the ability to drown out the force. They are involved, I'm sure of it." Obi wan made it a point to stand on his own. "I think we need to tell the council." Both Anakin and Obi wan looked at Ahsoka. "But of course, you think I'd keep this sort of thing to myself." Ahsoka blushed. "I didn't mean it that way Master Kenobi." Obi wan just grinned. "Don't worry Ahsoka, I know. But I suggest we hurry, the session is starting soon." The three Jedi continued their race down the hall. Obi wan shook his head while he ran. The voices still whispering in his head


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here we go chapter 4.

Obi wan, Anakin and Ahsoka slid to a stop just before the council chambers. Even though Obi wan was a member of the council, he refused to barge in. Instead, he asked the padawan on duty to chime them in. They only had to wait a few seconds before the massive doors opened. "Master Kenobi, Skywalker and padawan Tano, please come in." Mace Windu ushered them in and waved the door shut. He took his seat and beckoned for the three Jedi to stand in the centre. "I take it you all felt the disturbance in the force." Mace looked at Obi wan. "Quite perceptive of you to think we also had the ability to do so. Yes we did, and we don't like it. There hasn't been darkness like that before." Obi wan nodded. "I believe it was the workings of the Sith. I know its hard to believe, but I think they may have returned." The council had let out collective gasps and sighs, some in belief, others in denial. "And how would you know that Master Kenobi?" Oppo Rancis stared through his half covered face. Obi wan turned to him. He was never fond of this Jedi. Always questioning him and trying to undermine him in the ways of the force. No matter how many times Obi wan had proved to be better than him, it was never enough. "Trust me Master, I happen to know a thing or two about the dark side. After all, you have not had the experiences I have. If you had, you would recognise the dark side in a nano second. So yes, I know." Oppo Rancis shut his beak like mouth and continued to stare at Obi wan. "Master Yoda and I will meditate on this matter. But for now, you Skywalker and Tano are needed on Felucia. There have been reports of force related activities and a war has threatened to break out amongst the natives. They blame each other for the wrong doings." Mace had cut in, trying to stop the unease from spiraling out of control. "Of course Master Windu. We will leave immediately." Obi wan appeared to want to add, but simply bowed and walked out, Anakin and Ahsoka trailing after him. Mace exchanged a look with Master Yoda. They knew what Obi wan had said was true.

"Master, wait up!" Anakin had to jog to keep up with Obi wan's brisk walk. Heedless of Anakin's words, Obi wan carried on to his quarters. Only once he reached his destination did Obi wan stop. "I expect you both to have your things packed and ready to go in the hour. I'll meet you at the ship. We'll be taking the Resolute. Along with the 501st." Without even waiting for a reply, Obi wan turned on his heel and entered his quarters. "How rude." Anakin mumbled, and turned away. "Come on Ahsoka, you heard Obi wan. Let's get our things and meet him there." Nodding, she took off after him.

Korrubun

"Well done Sidious, you might not be a complete failure. I take it Kenobi is heading to Felucia?" Sidious nodded weakly, then stiffened. "I'm truly sorry Master, but it appears Kenobi will be going with Anakin and his padawan. But they are already on route to Felucia." Bane grimaced. "Very well, it is another obstacle, but no matter. You work fast Sidious. It hasn't even been an hour and you've managed to get a plan formulated. Well done." Sidious began replying but was immediately silenced. "Ready the ship. I want Darth Phobos and Darth Plagueios to be there before them. They must bring Kenobi to me. Alive!" At that, Bane turned around and headed to his quarters. Sidious stood still for a moment, then headed off to relay the message.

Felucia

"Rex, cover me I'm going in." Anakin was shouting orders left right and centre. They had been fighting for hours. When they arrived, they had thought it simple, but instead found hundreds of droids ready for battle. It was mostly a blur after that. Sprinting forward, ignoring Obi wan's orders. He hadn't meant to. He found himself twisting and twirling back and forth, destroying droids with his lightsaber. He noticed Ahsoka holding her own against an onslaught. He was proud, in a master sort of way. But she still had a way to go he thought. He tried to find Obi wan, and almost shouted immediately. Droids had surrounded Obi wan and were firing from all angles. Obi wan however, seemed oblivious. Sunk deep within the force, Obi wan was enjoying himself. His lightsaber a whirlwind of blue against the red storm. His precise moves deflecting every bolt back. His body whipped back and forth, spinning his lightsaber backwards to deflect oncoming bolts. This was why he was THE master of Soreseru, thought Anakin. Obi wan's lightsaber continued to blur as his movements became faster, but never fumbled or faltered. Droids fell one by one as Obi wan began aiming bolts back at the attackers. Anakin could watch no longer as his own battle was intensifying. Stabbing his lightsaber through yet another droid, Anakin smiled. One down, hundreds to go.

After what seemed like forever to the Jedi and clones alike, the battle was over. The remaining droids had retreated, obliviously regrouping. But it didn't matter, they'd be ready. "Obi wan, Ahsoka. Come on, let's go on a patrol, there's a few things I'd like to see." Nodding their response, the three Jedi headed off. They were unaware of the two Sith watching their every move.

I hope it's a good chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I want to know if I should continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, well I'm posting the new chapter. Hope it's enjoyable. Please review, I would love to hear them.

Chapter 5

Obi wan, Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the thick foliage of Felucia. They had been on patrol for over an hour, but there was nothing to report. "Well this was a huge waste of time Master, any more great ideas?" Ahsoka had turned to Anakin. Raising his eyebrows at his apprentice, Anakin just smiled. "Haha Snips, funny. Real funny. I think we should just complete the rotation, then head back. What do you think Obi wan?" Obi wan had stopped when Ahsoka had spoken. He had taken the chance to scan for anything out of the ordinary. The whole trip had felt uncomfortable, and he felt eyes following him the whole way. However, his scan had revealed nothing. Shrugging it off, Obi wan responded. "Sure Anakin, whatever you think is best." Smiling, Anakin led the way through yet another underbrush.

Unknowingly, Anakin was guided by Darth Phobos. She slightly nudged his mind into making decisions. Projecting the path of their nightmares. "Hey! Obi wan, what's through here. It looks kind of, well overgrown." Obi wan shook his head. "Well, I would imagine it would be overgrown. Being a jungle and all." Anakin grinned. "Okay, but let's check it out." Forcing his way through the bush, Anakin almost fall forward as he met no friction. "What in the name of the force." Obi wan, Ahsoka and Anakin looked in awe at the almost level land. Numerous plants and fungi were scattered around. But the most impressive, was the giant plant like creature in the middle. Vines spiraled out and around the plant, weaving back and forth around the ground and sky. The massive vines moved quickly, and their thickness looked formidable. "I can't believe it, it's the actual ritual ground." Anakin and Ahsoka looked at Obi wan. Land how would you know that?" Obi wan tutted. "Don't you pay attention in class. Never mind. This is known as the Abyss. The ancient Felucians used this as their sacrificial grounds. It has quite a rich history. However, that plant is carnivorous. The sacrifices were Felucians. That plant is quite intelligent, it senses it's prey and hunts it down with those vines. Once you get thrown down that pit, there's no survival. There are thousands of razor sharp teeth, ready to tear your body apart. Very interesting actually is the fact that it's force sensitive, in a way anyway." Anakin and Ahsoka stared at Obi wan. "No why would you want to know that, why did you even bother?" Obi wan chuckled. "Oh Anakin, it's always interesting to learn something new. And I was studying Felucian history at the time of this discovery, it was quite fascinating."

Darth Plagueios had dove into the pit earlier. Cushioning the force around him, he forced the teeth to ignore him, effectively staying in one piece. He had been lucky, the plant had numerous walls, which acted as ledges. Giving him the perfect position. The plant was terrible, it had a fouls odor and there were countless bones strewn about. Plagueious grimaced. Kenobi better be worth it.

Phobos, in the meantime, had been watching the Jedi. Now to cause a distraction. She force pushed the plant ever so slightly. Not enough to alert the Jedi, but to awaken the beast. The loud rumbling of the plant alerted the Jedi, and just in time. Thrusting the vines forward, it nearly knocked the Jedi flat. "Run!" The Jedi sprinted in attempt to get away, but it wasn't fast enough. Throwing out a vine, the plant managed to curl around Ahsoka's leg, pulling her towards it. "Master!" Anakin turned around, pulled out his lightsaber, and charged. He sliced through the vine holding Ahsoka with ease. If it were possible, he could've sworn the plant itself screamed with agony. As if it was angry, the plant launched its vines at the Jedi. Causing them to duck and jump. Obi wan jumped over a vine, and was struck by another. He landed hard on the ground, the breath knocked out of him. "Obi wan. Snips, just slice through them." "I'm doing my best Master." Ahsoka had managed her words through clenched teeth, dodging and slicing through vines. Obi wan had managed to get to his feet. Dodging another vine, he jumped onto the vine. He ran across the vine and ducked under several more. He drew his saber and attacked. His saber was a blur as he twirled it around. Trying to keep his balance and fight was tiring him out. They need to end this, fast. Obi wan had just sliced through another vine, when he saw Anakin fall. Anakin would fall into the pit. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Mustering his strength, Obi wan leapt across the vine. He knocked Anakin out of the pit, and found them falling next to it. Anakin was pushing himself to his feet when Obi wan was jerked back. A smaller vine had twisted around his foot, and pulled him downwards. Anakin was too slow, Obi wan was pulled over the side. Lunging forward, he just managed to grasp his hand. "Obi wan, just hang on. I got you." Obi wan was struggling to hold on. The pressure on his leg and shoulder was excruciating. His grip was slipping. "Anakin, please hurry. I can't hold on much longer." Obi wan's voice was desperate. "Don't worry, I won't let you go." Darth Plagueious was not a patient man. He needed Kenobi now. Looking up at the Jedi, Plagueious gave a little force push. Anakin felt himself fall backwards. However, he lost his grip on Obi wan. "No! Obi wan!" Throwing himself forward, he just managed to glimpse Obi wan's frightened face, falling into the black abyss. "Noooo!" Anakin would've jumped in if it weren't for sense. Instead, he stood up and sprinted for the bush. Tears streamed down his face as he ran. He had let go, he had let Obi wan die. Ahsoka sprinted after her master. "Master! Master Kenobi, he can't be. He can't." Anakin had fallen to his knees just past the clearing. He yelled at the nothingness. Obi wan was dead. He said it himself, no one could survive that. As he choked on his tears, he looked at Ahsoka. His padawan was on her knees aswell. Tears spilled down her face aswell. "We have to go back. We have to tell the council, we have to..." Anakin couldn't finish. His voice hitched and he stuttered. Ahsoka pulled herself and her master up. Though she hurt, and cried, she knew it was harder for him. She felt her tears streak down her face. That wasn't a fair way to go. Not like that, Master Kenobi didn't deserve to die that way. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and led her Master away.

Obi wan fell, a scream dying on his lips. He closed his eyes, waiting for the tearing of flesh. It never came. The last thing he remembered was his body halting in mid air, before his eyes met sickly yellow orbs. His eyes closed against his will as his body hit the ground. He was injected with something, leaving his consciousness behind.

Korrubun

Darth Phobos and Darth Plagueious entered, carrying the limp form Obi wan between them. Bane smiled. He looked down at his prize. "This is going to be such fun Kenobi. You will see the ways of the dark side. You will be mine!" Smiling malevolently, Bane ushered Plagueious to take Obi wan into the chamber. He had made special preparations for his guest. Now nothing stood in his way. Kenobi would cave to the dark, and the Jedi would fall. He had foreseen it.

Okay, I hope it was okay. I used some ideas from the Force unleashed. If you play the game, you'll see the crazy plant. I hope I can continue the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I'm so happy my next chapter is coming up. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Hope this chapter satisfies.

Chapter 6

Obi wan felt as though his arms were breaking. His whole body felt like lead and his mind felt cold. Regretting every movement, Obi wan tried shifting his body around. Instead of comfort, he found his body utterly still. Focusing more now, Obi wan felt the bonds of force cuffs. Forcing his eyes open, Obi wan blinked at his surroundings. This wasn't Felucia, he was sure of that. Looking around, he noted the rock cavern surrounding him. "Well this is wonderful. If this is Geonosis, I'm I'm having a terrible nightmare." Obi wan noticed a stiffening in the force a split second before some one entered. "Talking to your self is the first sign of madness Master Kenobi, and I do hope you're not. I would hope to reserve that for later." Darth Bane had walked up to the dangling form of Obi wan. "Who are you?" Bane laughed in his face. "I am your nightmares, I am your fears. I embody the very evil you despise. And most importantly, I am your future." Obi wan looked Bane up and down. "I highly doubt that. Now, if its not to much to ask, would you answer my question." Bane sneered at the Jedi. "You have quite a sharp tongue, you should be weary of it. As for your question, I am Darth Bane." Obi wan looked startled for a moment, he covered it up quickly. However Bane saw, cherishing the moment. "I take it you have heard of me." Obi wan smiled. "But of course, who hasn't heard of the mighty Sith lord." Obi wan spat the word Sith out as if it were poison. "What do you want?" Bane leaned closer. "But I want you of course. You see, I'm in the market for a new apprentice. And you, my dear Kenobi, are the perfect choice." Obi wan looked amused, "You think I'd turn to the dark side, you must be joking. I would never turn." Bane laughed aloud. "I knew you would say that, it played out just as amusing in my thoughts. No Kenobi, I have no doubt you will fight this, but you have two choices. 1, you could join me now, pain free. Or 2, we could tear your mind apart until you are but a shell of your former self. Then we could try this conversation again. Your choice, but I'd choose quickly." Obi wan glared determinedly at Bane. "I will NEVER turn!" Bane's smile faltered, but was in place before Obi wan noticed. "Very well, the 2 option will do." Bane left Obi wan hanging alone in the chamber, his plan set in motion.

Twenty minutes later, Bane returned. However, he was not alone. Following him, were Sith, at least a dozen. They filed out in a circle, surrounding Obi wan. Bane walked up to Obi wan. "Well, here we are Kenobi, still sure about your choice?" Obi wan glared. "Very well, we shall begin." Taking his place in the circle, Bane flicked his wrist. Obi wan fell to the floor with a thud. He hadn't expected that. Getting to his feet, he turned around, staring at each Sith. He could feel the force, but he knew, no matter what, he wouldn't get past them all. Turning back to Bane, he felt his blood chill. "And now Obi wan, we begin." Slowly, he saw the Sith bow their heads one by one. He was confused, but it didn't last long. He felt a prickling sensation behind his eyes. The old whispering from Zigoola flared to life and his head began to ache. Obi wan's awareness multiplied as, what felt like a thousand fingers, ripped at his mind. Instinctively throwing his hands over his ears, Obi wan dropped to the floor. Voices began screaming at him, his consciousness felt stretched thin. Clawing at his head, trying to silence the shouting, Obi wan screamed. He lay writhing in agony as the Sith entwined his very thoughts. Picking through memories, bringing out and multiplying the heart wrenching ones. It was Zigoola all over again, except this time it was worse. He tried building his strengthening his shields, but they were crushed each time. Memories blurred in his head, painful and fresh. His worse nightmares broke free, and he witnessed mass murders of the Jedi. Another scream tore from his lips as he felt Banes presence enter his mind. Felt him pick through what was left of it. Obi wan held tight onto the light. He couldn't let go, he wouldn't. He pulled the light, what little there was around him. His body trembled, emptiness seemed so welcoming. "No!" Obi wan hissed through clenched teeth. But Bane would not halt, instead he pushed it. What little light Obi wan had was destroyed by the darkness. The light had fizzled when the dark had entered. Obi wan felt his mind, his soul drown in the overwhelming evil. He couldn't breathe, he was suffocating on blackness. He had lost the light. He had lost to the Sith. Letting his mind go black, Obi wan stopped fighting.

As quickly as the onslaught began, it stopped. Bane smiled at the crumpled figure before him. He let a smile slip onto his face, he had won. No one could resist the darkness. Kneeling in front of the fallen Jedi. Bane spoke. "Who do you serve?" Obi wan stirred, his eyes opened slowly, flashing dark, blue green orbs. "I serve..." Obi wan looked straight at Bane. "The Jedi." Obi wan noticed the look of sheer rage, before allowing the cold blackness engulf him. Bane straightened. "Restrain him. This Jedi" he spat, "will learn the hard way. Even if I have to shred his mind myself." Sidious, ho had been standing behind Obi wan, let a smile slip. Watching to make sure Bane was out of earshot, Sidious bent over Obi wan and whispered in his ear. "You will die here Kenobi, I'll make sure of that." Standing up, Sidious motioned for Darth Phobos to tend to the Jedi. He still had a Republic to destroy.

Okay I hope its good, Obi wan still got a lot coming. I would love for chapters to be longer, but I don't want to give everything away at once. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Its here. I hope this chapter continues to please. There will be a lot of AU in here. Some never ever happened in the star wars universe, so I'm inventing most of it. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 7

Obi wan was dreaming, a terrifying dream. The Jedi temple was burning, half destroyed. Coruscant looked like a wasteland, a human wasteland. Bodies were strewn across the roads and streets. The smell of blood clogged his nose, and he he stared once more around. Death, death was all around him. Speeder bikes and air taxis alike were crushed and desolate. Their drivers hanging limply over the side, or barely recognizable burnt to a cinder. Burnt flesh mingled with the smell of blood. Obi wan dragged his eyes towards the burning temple. He took a step forward, then a nother and another , until he was running to the door. The once magnificent doors, lay in ruins at his feet, scorch marks showing what had caused it. Stepping inside, aware of the blaze, Obi wan cried out. Bodies littered the grand hall. He walked forward, and tripped over one. He fell forward, landing on top of another. Obi wan stopped still. His body slowly registering the face staring lifeless at him. He threw himself off, snapping his spine straight and standing over the body. "No, no it can't be." But it was, the still form of Ahsoka Tano lay unmoving at his feet. Dropping to his knees again, Obi wan grabbed her body and held her fast. He whispered over and over again in her unhearing ears, how it couldn't be. Moving his eyes downward, he saw her cause of demise. A single cauterized wound, impaled through her mid section. A lightsaber, Obi wan thought horrified. Who would attack the Jedi, who would kill them, it couldn't be Dooku, but who... He noticed for the first time the figure a short distance away. How did he miss him. Obi wan reached for his lightsaber, and found it gone. Standing once more, Obi wan walked to the figure. He couldn't see him. The closer he got to the figure, the more the darkness intensified. The figure had his lightsaber drawn, a blood red blade hummed with death. He was dressed in a black, assassin like robe, that clung to the figure. He wore a cloak, with the hood up. As if sensing Obi wan's approach, the figure turned around, and smiled a wicked sneer. The eyes a sickly yellow/red, filled with hate. Yet it wasn't his appearance that made him scream, but his face. Because staring straight at him, was Obi wan Kenobi.

Obi wan jerked awake, the scream still on his lips. Gasping for air, trying to get the images out of his head, the vicious pounding behind his eyes returned. He just forced a mask of calm onto his face, when Darth Bane entered. "Enjoy the future Kenobi? I put it on for you, you know. You were quite the star in that production. Nonetheless, are you still going deny my offer?" Obi wan stared at Bane. "Never!" Bane sneered. "Very well." He turned and walked out the room. In his place, walked in another Sith. This one, had a deep red cloak, bellowing at his feet. His yellow eyes stared at his target. "This is going to be fun Jedi." Standing in front of Obi wan, the Sith lowered his head. "And who are you supposed to be, another one of Banes lackies?" The Sith's head shot up. "I am not a lackie Jedi. I am Darth Kadyck, you ignorant fool." Bowing his head once more, Kadyck bent his will on Obi wan's mind. Obi wan felt the Sith try and enter his mind. Not a chance. Slamming his shields up as far as his limited force connection allowed him, Kadyck startled. Kadyck increased his control, but stopped abruptly as he felt Kenobi do the same. "Impressive Jedi, however, it won't work." Stepping out of the shadows, two more Sith stood in the middle. "Let us see how handle the three of us." Obi wan bit back a scream as he felt the Sith attack his weakened shields. He desperately fought back the onslaught, but his force ability was drained, he couldn't hold it anymore. His shields shattered. The full force of the Sith entered his mind for a second before they retreated. Gasping, Obi wan watched as the other two left, leaving him with Kadyck. "Let's begin."

"You're a murderer Kenobi, a stone cold killer. And before you speak, I know you will justify yourself some way or another." Kadyck smirked at the Jedi's expression. "I will not deny it Kadyck, I have killed many people and creatures during my life, but that does not make me a murderer." Again, Kadyck just smirked. "Oh but you are. Remember that day, the one where the temple and that pathetic troll were threatened? I think you do." Obi wan narrowed his eyes, pretended to think. "Yes, I think I do. And that troll, would be Master Yoda to you. Do try and have some respect." Kadyck growled, raising his hand. Obi wan braced himself as best he could before Kadyck struck. The blow was astounding. Obi wan found his head snap backwards as the fist connected. Biting back a curse, Obi wan felt blood trickle down the side of his face. Instead, he smiled at the Sith. "Feel better now?" Kadyck was about to strike again, when he stopped. "You're clever Kenobi, but it won't work. There's no stalling the darkside. We'll begin there. You remember Bruck Chun, don't you? Of course you do. Do you remember when you pushed him over the waterfall, killing him?" Obi wan stared blankly. "I did not push him. He fell." Kadyck laughed. "If you say so. You two were always rivals, weren't you? Well, you both competed for Jinns attention. And it was his fault that you almost got kicked out of the order. You must of hated him for that. But he was a child, he also wanted to be a Jedi, but no one wanted him either. Pity, he would've made a good one. But we'll never know will we, such is the penalty for killing one so young." Obi wan lowered his eyes to the floor. "He joined the darkside, it was his downfall. He never would've been a Jedi." Kadyck continued. "I suppose, but had it not been for you, he might've been. It was because of your rivalry that caused him to despise you. Caused him to react out of fear, which, as you know, leads to the darkness. You caused his fall Kenobi, you pushed him to the darkside." Obi wan shook his head, eyes still on the floor. "You're wrong, I did not lead him to the darkside, Xanatos and his anger did. I did not refuse him the light." "So you keep saying. However he fell, out of disappointment and rejection. He turned to the one thing that would accept him, the darkside. You were right, he might not have been a Jedi. But that wasn't enough for you, was it. You didn't want him around at all. So instead of helping him, which you could've, you killed him." Obi wan snapped his head up. "I did not kill him!" Kadyck smiled again. "You fought with him above the rocks, you knew what could happen. He was doing what his Master told him, you would've done the same. You chased him, lightsaber drawn, to the edge of the waterfall. You were armed, he was not. And when he fought back, with rocks, you went in for the kill. He stepped backwards, he slipped." Obi wan stared daggers at Kadyck, his expression pained and angry. The memory of Bruck seemed fresh and raw. He knew he didn't kill Bruck, he knew what had happened. But Kadycks words still hit the throbbing wound. It hurt, stronger than the first memories. Bruck could've been a Jedi, there could've been hope for him. "No! He attacked me. My ligtsaber was deactivated at my side. Bruck fought for himself but not because I forced him to. He slipped on the rocks, I never advanced until he fell." Kadyck grinned viciously. "Ah, defending your actions. How, unJedi like. But he fell, and you watched him die. Do you remember what his face looked like, full of terror while he plummeted towards his death. His eyes wide with fear, the eyes of a child. Do you remember the sound he made, when his body smacked into the rockface." Kadyck slapped his hands together, making Obi wan wince at the familiar sound. "His body bouncing on contact and lying still at the bottom. His neck broken, head lying at an odd angle. Eyes staring upwards, so empty, so dead. Tell me Kenobi, do you ever regret ending his life?" Obi wan had dropped his gaze back to the floor. "I didn't kill him he slipped. I tried to catch him, I really did. But he didn't hold on, he didn't accept my help. There was nothing I could do." Kadyck looked at Obi wan. The Jedi looked beaten, sorrowful actually. He decided that it was enough. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small needle. He walked up to Obi wan and whispered in his ear. "Later Jedi, we continue. You will fall, I promise." Stabbing the needle into Obi wan's neck, Kadyck watched as the Jedi fell into unconciousness. He smiled at the still form, turned around and walked out the room. Leaving Obi wan to his torturous memories.

I hope you like it. Took me forever to do. Have a lot of school work so updates miight be slow. Thanks for reading. I would love reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Chapter 5 up with some more mental torment. I plan on using memories against Obi wan. So if u see memories that never happened, I made them up to further the cause. Thanks for the reviews, would love more.

Chapter 8

Obi wan groggily opened his eyes. His head pounded from the drug Kadyck had given him. He couldn't tell how long he had been out, or how long he had actually been there. His mind drifted to the nightmares that occupied his sleep. He'd seen Bruck's death over and over again. Each time harder than the first. Sometimes the role would be reversed, others he'd pushed Bruck to his death. In between the flitting images, Obi wan had seen the visions from before. The temple burning, and his figure smiling back at him. Shuddereing at the implications, Obi wan looked up just to see Kadyck enter again.

"Hello Kenobi, sleep well?" Kadyck gestured for the sith from last time to come forward. "Now let's do this nicely. I know you subconciously rebuilt part of your shields, I'm going to tear them down. But if you willing disband them, I'll spare you the effort." Obi wan raised his head. "You're going to have to make me do that." Kadyck laughed. "Very well. Let's start again." Kadyck and the two other Sith, bent their minds on Obi wan's. Kadyck smiled as he felt the futile struggle Obi wan made, trying to keep his faltering shields up. But Obi wan hadn't had enough time, or strength to hold out long. His shields dissapated and felt the Sith probe his weakened mind. "You may leave us now. Kenobi, I believe we have some memories to visit." Obi wan closed his eyes, expecting nothing but hurt. "Let's start with the Jedi as a whole. You have quite the past Master Jedi." Obi wan narrowed his eyes."Indeed, we all have quite the past." Kadyck sneered, a gesture Obi wan had grown familiar with. "You nearly didn't become a Jedi, right. You were sent to the, what do you call it, Agricultural corporation. Or Agri-corps, what a pity. You were almost thirteen, with no Master. No one wanted an angry Padawan. So when you fought with Initiate Chun, before you killed him, you let anger guide you. To dangerous for a Jedi. Not even Yoda, who you held in such esteem wanted to take you, how sad. No, instead you had to beg some one to take you. And then get turned down because of the faults of another. So you, Obi wan Kenobi, were sent to be a farmer. But all ended well, you were taken as a Padawan, to the great Qui gon Jinn. How many times did you have to prove yourself to him over the years, plenty if I recall." Obi wan shot his head up. "You will not speak of him!" Kadyck smiled.

"Now, you made a mistakea, quite early on in your apprenticeship. Melida/Daan, the Young and their war. Your Master gave you a choice, come with him, or stay. You chose to stay, to help those children. But that prospect failed and your plan crumbled. Chaos reigned again, because of the death of a little girl. Cerasi, a good friend of did that feel, an innocent murdered, because the Jedi refused to help. Nonetheless, you called for help, and they sent Jinn. You all fought, and then you returned to the temple, how original." Obi wan flinched at the mention of Cerasi, she was a good friend. "You got back to the Jedi, and what did they do, they refused to take you back. Rediculed you in front of other council members and told you off. It took the death of an initiate and the near destruction of the temple for them to realise your worth. Hmm, but still they doubted you and your abilities. They watched your every move, scrutinized every mission. Even your own Master was distant, didn't want you, the deserter, as his Padawan. Then again, he never did want you. And then Tahl died, oh every thing went downhill from there. Your Master blamed you for that, you slowed him down. If you hadn't gotten injured, he would've been able to get to her. But his clumsy Padawan got in the way again. When your best friend, Bant, got there,she blamed you too. You took the blame from Qui gon and Bant, even for Qui gon's misdoings. How loyal, and how displaced it was. And then came the rejection of you for some boy. You were disowned on front of the whole council, for a boy who he barely knew. You had worked painstakingly for his trust, his acceptance, and then this boy rips that from under you. And then he got himself killed and left you with your own replacement."

"Leave Anakin out of this, you said it yourselves, you have no need of him." Obi wans eyes were a dull grey, his inner turmoil eating him up. "Very well. You worked hard on this Anakin, gave him everything. And what did he do, three it all back. Blamed you for his shortcomings, the death of your Master and his mother. The cause of the war, and the deaths of over 200 Jedi. He never blames himself. But you know what the funny part is, the council never disagreed with those statements. They like having a scapegoat, some one who they can pass on their mistakes. Afterall, you are the youngest member on that so called council." Kadyck looked Obi wan up and down, the Jedi was struggling with his emotions. Good. Obi wan wanted to shout and scream at Kadyck, he wanted him to shut up. He hated what he was saying, he hated Kadyck for dragging the memories forward. But he knew what he said was true. It was all true and it was what he thought himself. But to hear some one else say it so openly, hurt deeper than he ever imagined. The truth did hurt. Obi wan didn't even look up when Kadyck stepped forward, needle in hand. He didn't even struggle against Kadyck when the needle went into his neck. "Enjoy your memories Kenobi." Kadyck watched, smile on hisa face, as Obi wan gave in. The Jedi was caving, it would be all to easy.

Okay, another chapter done and dusted. I really have hopes for this story, and would love to hear what you guys think could go better. As I said, updates may take longer, have my mid year exams coming so I might not spend as much time reading or writing. Oh who am I kidding, Star wars always prevails over exams. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, chapter 6. I'm still going with the mental torture, again, not all memories are actual events. Thanks for reading this far and I'm sorry if there are grammar errors. I truly wish Star Wars was mine but alas...

Chapter 9

Corruscant

Anakin Skywalker sat still, gazing at the waterfall in the room of a Thousand fountains. He stared longingly at the spot his former Master used to occupy. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since Obi wan had died. In that week, the temple had been in brief mourning.

/Anakin and Ahsoka had travelled back to Coruscant, leaving Felucia far behind. He had barely been able to tell the council about Obi wan, before his knees buckled and he fell onto the floor. His body became wracked with sobs and mutters of death. "He can't be gone, he just can't. It's not fair! He was a great man, he was my brother. He was perfect and I loved him. Why did the force take him. Why now, now when the Jedi need him, when I need him. He didn't deserve to die like that. Not him, not Obi wan. I can't, no he can't be gone! It's not fair, it's just not fair. Why?" Ahsoka felt her broken heart shatter as she saw Anakin weep for Master Kenobi. She was fond of him, he had a hand in bringing her and Anakin together. Skyguy was right, it wasn't fair. So she sat there with him and cried, until the ship entered Coruscant orbit. /

He felt tears well up at the memory. His Padawan had cried with him. Had kept him company and dealt with his incomprehensible mutterings. "Oh Obi wan, why did you have to go now? I could really use your guidance and advice, even if I seemed never to need it. I'd give anything to have you back. Please, come back." Anakin's tears fell rapidly, rolling down his cheeks and dripping on the mud before him. "You now Skywalker, I wish he'd come back too." Anakin turned around startled. He stared straight at Master Windu and Master Yoda. "I thought you didn't approve of attachments, let alone grief." Mace looked Anakin up and down. The boy had cried a lot, then again, so had he. Obi wan was a great Jedi, and an amazing friend. Wise beyond his years, Kenobi had always left an impression on Mace. He had grown fond of the Knight, cared for him in a way. "I know, but Obi wan is a different story. He just had a way with people I guess. You couldn't not care for him." Anakin smiled through his tears. "Yeah, you're right. He always had a way to wriggle into your heart and stay there." Yoda smiled sadly. "A special place has Obi wan in my heart he had. Found it when an infant he was, refused to come out when grow he did. Miss him, I do." Anakin had to stop a gasp from spilling out, he never imagined Yoda aknowledgeing his feelings. Then again, it was Obi wan they were talking about. As if honouring Obi wan in some way, all three Jedi had sunk to the grass, and remembered the times when Obi wan scrambled into their heart.

Korrubun

Obi wan opened his eyes. His head hurt and he felt nauseaus. He couldn't rest, he could not have peace. His dreams were horrible, death polluted all the images and memory after memory of his failures replayed in his mind until he screamed for them to stop. It never did. He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep. Kadyck took it as his cue. He entered alone this time, effortlessly smashing what little shielding Obi wan could throw up. "I do beliieve we won't be having anymore of that nonsense." Obi wan looked up, staring into yellow eyes. "Good luck with that notion." Kadyck gripped Obi wan's face in his hands. "I don't need luck." Releasing his grip, Kadyck stepped backwards into his usual spot. "How much blood do you have on your hands Kenobi?" Obi wan blinked several times, trying to make sense of the question. "Quite frankly Kenobi, you have an impressive list. Let's start from the beginning. How about Cerasi. The girl you left the Jedi Order for, well to help her anyway. You kept her safe for what, two whole months. Did you know she would die that day? Of course you did, you had the force did you not. You could have warned her, stopped her from going to the square. But you kept quiet. Was it because she prefered the other boy over you? Jealous? No, I don't think so, but you could've saved her. If you had reacted sooner, run just a little faster. But no, you only caught her dying figure. A little late don't you think. You held her as she died in your arms, did you even try saving her then. I suppose she'd still be alive if you had. You had so many oppotunities to save her, but you didn't. You let her die." Obi wan grimmaced at the memory, it wasn't true.

"You've murdered many people in between, I'm sure. Whether in self defence or not, I don't care. Let's talk about Qui gon. I'm sure you're familiar with that. You two fought just befor that, about Anakin, right. He threw you away for that boy, the prophecised one. How did that make you feel, hmmm. Years of devoted training and he just tosses you away . Well that, and the fact that you caused the love of his life's death. Tahl, I believe her name was. Again, you clumsiness prevented you Master from reaching her in time. Another pointless death Kenobi. Your Master almost left the Order, almost fell to the darkness, caused by your failure. Almost ended him there didn't you? But you finished that on Naboo. Did you hate Jinn for what he did to you? Did you want him to die at the hand of Maul? If not, you really are a failure. You let him take Maul on his own, knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat him. Knowing you Master would die. Did you enjoy the show behind the barrier, have you revenge on the man who insulted you in front of the council. Who belittled your accomplishments so easily for a slave. Did it feel good to see him suffer, his pain, and his own failure to protect himself. Did you enjoy..." Kadyck got no further.

"SHUT UP!" Obi wan had force pushed Kadyck against the back cavern wall. Kadyck hit the wall with such force, that it cracked at impact. Kadyck slowly stood up, brushing debris off his clothes. "You will pay for that." Obi wan looked horrified at his burst of anger. It was what the Sith had wanted. Kadyck smiled viciously at Obi wan, drawing a dagger out of his tunic. Stepping, so that he was directly in front of Kenobi, Kadyck twirled the dagger around his hand. He place the blade above Obi wan's left eye. "Do not do that again." Slowly pressing the blade until it pierced the soft flesh, Kadyck smiled. Obi wan hissed as the blade sliced downwards. The blade left a trail of blood as it continued to cut downwards. Obi wan gasped as the blade came to a sudden, vicious stop halway down his cheek. Kadyck laughed manically. Admiring his handywork. He pulled out the all to familar syringe and injected Obi wan once more. "Sweet dreams Jedi." Kadyck laughed, as he watched Obi wan slip once more into oblivion.

What can I say. I hope its good, updates will still be slow. I hope the story pleases, much more to come. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I really am sorry for errors in my chapters, my english format has never been good. I really do appreciate reviews, even the critical ones. They help show me my faults, and hopefully I can fix them. I will do my best with spaces, and I'm getting to the point (I hope) in this chapter. So without further adiue, chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darth Bane smiled. Everything was going according plan. Kenobi was a challenge, he never expected it to be easy. However, the Jedi had been no match for the darkside, such was a fact. Bane turned to Plagueious. "Bring him to me, it is time." Plagueious nodded. "As you wish my Lord."

Obi wan was dreaming, dreaming of darkness. It seeped around him, in him, through him. He wanted to cry, he wanted the darkness to leave him alone. He saw Memories flash by, ripping bigger holes in his already riddled heart. Choking on his tears, he felt himself fall to his knees. "Why is the force doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I serve the Jedi, I would give my life for them. I live of the light, I repent the dark. I've served the light so faithfully, after everything I still sought refuge with it. Why now is the force abandoning me? Why?" Obi wan couldn't help the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He hurt, he felt alone.

Plagueious walked into the room, and immediately saw the Jedi's distress. Grabbing the mans shoulders, Plagueious shook the Jedi awake. "Get up! You're coming with me." Plagueious deactivated the binders that had held Obi wan for so long. Obi wan felt straight to the floor, his legs unable to take the sudden strain. Plagueious sighed, stooped down, and picked the Jedi up. He shoved Obi wan forward, causing him to stumble on the way back to the cavern.

Bane, surrounded by the other Sith, sneered at the Jedi who now fell at his feet. "Well Kenobi, have you changed your mind yet?" Obi wan looked up. "No." His voice sounded hoarse, unsteady and weak, and he knew it. "Ah but it doesn't matter. You're mine now. Why do you even fight it Obi wan. That twit Skywalker left you for dead. He let go of you on purpose, he let you fall." Obi wan shook his head, "No, he didn't! The grip failed, he didn't let go on purpose." Bane looked down and tutted. "Oh my dear Kenobi, he did. Do you think they're even looking for you. You died on that planet, they don't even care." Obi wan looked down, he had lost, he knew it. He tried so hard, he really did. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "Very well Bane, do your worst." His voice sounded flat, as if accepting his fate. Bane just smiled wider.

"Oh I will. But first, I have a few things to clarify. You will have no memory of your previous life. Everything you ever remember of the Jedi will be forgotten. You will retain your skills, we need those. Blatantly put, you will never remember being a Jedi. And there is no fighting it." Obi wan stared in horror. They couldn't do that, could they. "I am your Master now Kenobi, and you will serve the darkside." Sidious, watched with interest, let's see how wonderful his Master's plan fails. Then perhaps he would be able to kill Kenobi once and for all. Bane raised his hand and held it before Obi wan's head. Bane smiled again. "Say goodbye to your past Kenobi, and embrace your future." Obi wan smiled briefly, taking in his predicament. And before Bane touched his forehead, he whispered into the force. "I'm so sorry Anakin." Bane's hand touched, and his world went black. Obi wan's head snapped back at the force of the darkside. His body crumpled forward and he lay on his elbows at Bane's feet. Sensing a shift in the force, Bane asked once more. "Who do you serve?" Obi wan pushed himself to his knees. He slowly looked up at Bane, his once pure blue eyes now rimmed with yellow and red streaks along the edges. "I serve you my Lord." Bane laughed out loud. "Good, now rise my apprentice. Rise Darth Severous." Sidious looked surprised, it had worked, well, we shall see what happens now. Obi wan's light aura faded, blinked out. And instead, a swirling black mass of pure darkness suffocated the space.

On Corruscant, in the room of a Thousand fountains, Anakin Skywalker screamed.

So what do you think, better or worse. Please review. I would love to hear what you guys think. Thanks to faithful readers, you guys rock.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go, it might be a while before new chapters pop up. Exams are going to be the death of me. Who couldve thought grade 11 was so hard ;-). My spelling and grammar are still improving, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I'll make. Reviews are welcome, and any ideas you think would help too. Oh and Darth Severous is Obi wan, when he is around the sith, that's what I'll be calling him. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Rise my apprentice." Bane watched malignantly as Severous stood in front of him. "Good, good. You have recovered well. Do you remember what happened to you my young apprentice?" Severous shook his head softly. "I'm afraid I do not Master, what did happen, why can't I remember anything?" Bane pretended to frown at the good news. "You were captured by the Jedi, they held you catured for many months. Darth Plagueious and Darth Phobos were the ones who, reaquired you from their clutches. I'm quite pleased there is no serious damage, apart from that scar over your eye. I have no doubt the Jedi are to blame." Severous blinked slowly and traced the scar from the top of his eye down. "Why did the Jedi do this?" His blue-yellow eyes shifted into a darker yellow. Bane grinned inwardly. "They were afraid of you my apprentice, of your power and talent. But it does not matter now. You have returned to where you truly belong. The Sith. Come, there is much to prepare you for. Those garments are not of Sith quality, you have to return to your former appearsnce. Before the Jedi altered you. We have much to discuss my apprentice, our future awaits." !ane led Severous into the main cavern, followed by the other Sith lords. Sidious just stared at their retreating forms. "Oh Kenobi, your death will be sweet." Sidious laughed as he began to follow.

Meanwhile

Coruscant.

Anakin Skywalker screamed his lungs out. His mind felt splintered, shattered into oblivion. His body rocked back and forth, his hands to his head. He had tears in his eyes and his voice became rasped. "No, it can't be." His screams had brought the attention of Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Anakin, what is it, what's wrong?" Mace had knelt down next to Anakin and tried sending soothing waves through the force and slowly but surely succeded. Anakins frame slowly stilled and his breath came in gasps. "It's, its Obi wan. He, he was still alive." Mace and Yoda exchanged surprised looks. Lare you saying he's still alive, on Felucia?" Anakin choked back another sob. "No, not anymore. That's why I didn't feel his death the first time. He wasn't dead, he managed to survive. But now, now his presence just tore apart in my mind. It felt as though part of my mind had been ripped out and trod on." Mace and Yoda lowered their eyes. They too hadn't felt Obi wan's passing but chose to believe the report. Obi wan was now truly dead. "How did he survive, how could I not sense him? He must have been lyong at the bottom of that pit for the past...he probably lay dying knowing we had left him behind, knowing we abandoned him. He must've felt..." Anakins body erupted in sobs again, his hands over his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears. "Sorry I am, a terrible loss for the temple this is. A terrible loss for the force. A hole Obi wan's passing has left, unfilled it will be. But grieve him we can not, in a better place he is. Miss him we will, but celebrate his gifts he has left." Anakin moved his hands away, only to see the most grief stricken Yoda ever. He knew Yoda had loved Obi wan, force ha had too. "I'm so sorry Obi wan, I should've looked harder." Anakin felt his arms being lifted until he stood upright. Mace had him supported and hooked his arm over Anakin's. "Come on, I think you need to go tell Ahsoka, she's taking it hard too." We all are Mace though to himself.

Korrubun

Darth Severous looked over himself one last time in the reflection. They had changed his appearance drastically, "to fool the Jedi" Bane had said. He didn't want them recognising him. 4everous shook his head, whatever the Jedi had done to hom, he would do back ten fold. He smiled wickedly at the thought of revenge. The sith had shaved his beard and trimmed his hair closer to the base of the skull. He thought he looked much like a Padawan. Alarmed, Obi wan shook his head. "Where did that thought come from, Master told me that Padawans are the spawns of the Jedi. I could never be one of them." Shaking his head again, to try and rid himself of the thought, Severous continued his inspection. His hair had turned out redder than he thought, the closer to his scalp, the redder it had been. He trace the scar once more down his face. Bane had said it would not heal, pity. He took in the black body suite and chrome like fastenings and clips. The detail was extravegent, with patterns woven deep in the fabric. Finally Severous pulled on the black coat and peered into the mirror once more. He looked like the rue Sith he knew he was.

This chapter was short, but it's the best I can do. I hope it was good, not much time to write, exams and all. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there again, long time since I posted a story and I'm really sorry. Exams are over and done with. :-p. Okay, I noted there were many errors in the last chapter and I apologise, I beta myself and have no spell checker. Hope this chapter pleases.

Darth Severous sighed inwardly. His Master was going on about how the Jedi were were going to perish at his hand. Of course he hasted the Jedi too, however he really didn't know why. Yes, they had kept him captive for years, according to Bane, and left a nasty scar over his eye. But he didn't understand his hate. He couldn't remember anything about his captivity or his time as a Sith either. Bane had explained that his memory would not return, but he wouldve liked to know how he should repay the Jedi. Tracing the scar yet again, he turned his attention to Sidious. He had officialy been back for a week, yet Sidious looked at him as though he were inferrior. Jealous perhaps, smirking he sensed his Masters attention on him. "My Master, is there something you require?" Bane turned to Sidious, catching the look pass between him and Severous. "I do believe I sense rivalry between the two of you. In order to defeat the Jedi, we must work together. However, I see there is only one way to settle this. Sidious, you despise Severous, you believe you can kill him quite easily, right." Sidious nodded. "Of course my Lord, he would be of no challenge to me." Bane smiled knowingly. "Of course you would think you could. Let us see who the true Sith warrior is, you, or my apprentice." Severous glanced at Sidious and grinned, victory will be sweet. The Sith lords folowed Bane into a large open cavern and gathered into a circle. Severous and Sidious stepped forward and drew their blades.

Sidious activated his saber as Severous did his. Two blood red sabers sprang forth from the hilts, and the hum of sabers filled the air. Sidious settled into Djem so and Severous into Soreseru. They circled each other carefully, slowly sizing each other up. It was Sidious who lunged first. Severous brought his blade up in a high arc to intercept Sidious's downward strike, and twisted away, bring his lightsaber around his body. Sidious struck again, but was parried by Severous's lightsaber. Annoyed at the carefree blocks, Sidious struck with force, trying to slam the saber out of Severous's hands. Severous, however, was used to blocking heavy strikes, he blocked easily, then stepped aside and brought his saber up and around, deflecting Sidious's strikes and forcing his opponent backwards. Startled, Sidious started attacking faster and with more powerful strikes, but was matched strike for strike by Severous. Severous was starting to get annoyed, this so called Sith, who openly challenged him, was barely putting on a fight. Severous liced sideways in a wide arc and abruptly changed direction and twirled his saber up and over Sidious. He sumersaulted over Sidious's head and swung his lightsaber back towards his opponents head. Sidious, expecting the attack, spun around and blocked the strike. Angry at the blatant disregard for his skill, Sidious started fueling his fight with the darkside. Severous blocked and parried each attack from Sidious, and it wasn't long before the two were dancing with their sabers blured in the wide sweeps and lunges. The other Sith watched in amazement as Severous ducked and lunged, parried and thrusted with ease, his tight defence unbreakabale. They also noticed a slight grin on the young Sith's face. Confused, they watched closer, trying to separate the different movements blending into each other. Sidious was breathing hard, he had poured the darkside into his moves, but now he was exhausted. Djem so was a demanding form, it seemed ineffective against Soreseru. Severous looked refreshed, hardly having put the darkness into use. However now was his opening. Imersing himself full in the darkside, severous shifted into Ataru and attacked. Sidious was caught off gaurd by the ferociousness and preciseness of the attacks. Severous drove Sidious back and forced him to block, never having a chance to break the relentless onslaught. Increasing his speed yet again, Severous thrust his blade out, and struck hard against Sidious's almost to late block. Pushing down, Severous forced Sidious's blade sideways, and eventually away. Almost blindingly fast, Severous flicked Sidious's blade up, jumped over his head, grabbed Sidious's blade and landed with both blades activated next to Sidious's neck.

"Enough! My apprentice has won. No doubt you will see his worth now Sidious. I suggest you show him respect. You have lost what little dignity you had. Never underestimate Severous again, it will be the death of you. Remember, I don't need you with Severous around." Bane turned around and summoned Severous to him. "Well done my apprentice, you have improved drastically in your combat skills, the darkside is truly your ally. Now go rest, your skills have shown that you out match the others. Meditate on your abilities, a strong force conection will serve you well." Severous bowed and walked away, a smirk plastered across hos face. Sidious stared, shocked at having being beaten that easily by his most despised enemy. Turning sullenly, Sidious walked down the other side of the cave, his thoughts burning with his defeat.

Corruscant

Anakin and Ahsoka stood side by side at the allowcated spot for Obi wan. Since there had been no body to bury, Anakin chose a spot in the gardens to place a plaque for him. It had been almost a month since Obi wan had fallen into the pit, and one week since Anakin felt the rip in the bond. He tentatively felt the shredded ties that used to connect him to Obi wan. How he missed him in his mind. He turned and looked at Ahsoka. His Padawan that Obi wan had chosen, the last true gift he had gotten from his former Master. He wished Obi wan would turn up, would miraculously appear from thin air yelling "I got you". Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "I miss him too Master, I really do. I just wish there had been something I couldve done." Anakin put his arm around Ahsoka, giving her a gentle smile. "It's okay, I should've looked harder. It's not your fault, it never will be." Hugging her tightly, he blinked back the threatening tears. After disengaging from her grasp, Anakin sat down and read the plaque again. Ahsoka sat next to him, wishin with all her heart, Master Kenobi would appear next to them, like he so often used to do.

Okay another short chapter. Sorry about that. Please forgive errors, as I said before, my spell checker doesn't work. I hope the chapter works and please please review. I can't know what to fix if I don't know the problem. Bye for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, really long time since I updated. And I'm really sorry. Again noted errors, what am I going to do. I only got one review, and thank you soo much for it. Makes writing worthwhile. So without further adiue, chapter 13

The Jedi council was in full session. The Sepratists had taken hold of another system. The Republic had lost four systems in the past two weeks, and the outcome looked bleak for the Selucimi system. Mace Windu stared at the two Jedi in front of him. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano stood side by side in the center of the chamber. "As you both know, there has been a lot of activity regarding the Sith. The past month has benn very difficult, the loss of key systems and planets have had terrible effects on the war effort. Negotiations have basically shut down, no one wants to negotiate terms without Obi..." Mace couldn't finish. It had been a month since the Anakin claimed Obi wan had officialy died. The force had screamed in his ears that day, he would never forget it. Obi wan had been a great Jedi, and now the wars was tipped in th favour of the enemy. It was true that Master Fisto was a good negotiator, and he a good strategist. But Obi wan was a jack-of-all trades. His strategies were next to none and his negotiating skills unrivaled. He had never known before how truly valuable Obi wan had been. Planets and systems had pulled out and become neutral just because their link to the republic was gone. "Uhm, nevermind. The sith have been striking fast and hard. But I don't think they are relying on the Sepratists, they have their own agenda. Obi wan was right when he said the Sith had returned, we should never have doubted him."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked down, they knew what Mace said was true, all of it.

He had heard how Sith were apparently striking in twos at bases, killing the clones and Jedi there alike. However, they never took over, simply murdering everyone and dissppearing to strike again later. Reports of these Sith came from all over the galaxy, and few visual reports were made. The Jedi had compared the images with holo's from the archive. So far, Darth Phobos, Darth Plagueios, Darth Revan and more frighteningly, Darth Bane. There were many more out there, they just haven't been spotted yet.

"The Chancellor gave me some intel, he got wind of a planned attack on Shili." Ahsoka visibly paled at the mention of the attack on her homeworld. "You two will leave immediately, take the 501st and the 212th with you. Take the Resolute, Indomitable and Negotiator. We can't risk losing that planet. Leave immediately. And may the force be with you both." Anakin bowed and walked out the chambers, Ahsoka in tow.

"Master, do you think we can save Shili. I mean I don't want to lose my homeworld, my people." Anakin nodded. "We will do all we can, they will not touch your people." Ahsoka sighed and followed her master to the hangar. "Hold on my people, we're coming."

Korruban

Darth Bane stepped onto the barren land once more. He had been away with his apprentice to Kashyyk. They had destroyed the communications module and killed the Jedi and clones on hand. Darth Severous had single handedly taken down the three masters on hand, and desilated more than half the clones. His apprentice was growing more powerful in the darkside than he thought possible. He made a good choice, Severous would be the death of the Jedi. Bane turned to his apprentice, the young Sith looked bored. He had noted that Severous's hair had lightened considerably with the constant sunlight. It gave him a more deadly appearance. Bane grinned, it was almost time. Soon the Jedi would come, and when they did, the Sith would be ready. They always were.

Okay short chapter, but it will have to do I hope. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think of my story so far. To my faithful readers, thanks for reading. Until next time, may the force be with you.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back one and all. I hope the next chapter pleases, reviews are welcome, good and bad, a house can't be built on a rocky foundation. So please R+R. On to the next chapter.

Darth Severous knelt before his Master, Bane. "My lord, you want us to go to Shili? We have just returned from Mygeeto. Surely another team would be beter suited, afterall, Shili is a backwater planet. Our skills would not be needed there." Bane smiled down at his apprentice. "You still have much to learn, Severous. One must never grow arrogant over abilities, you know what happens with overconfidence." Severous looked up. "Is it arrogance when one knows ones skills?" Bane laughed, his apprentice was sharp. "No. But this task, I believe will be personal. The Jedi will send Skywalker and his sorry excuse for an apprentice to Shili. It is Tano's home world, I know they will send them." Severous looked lost. "With respect Master, why would that be personal. From what I've heard, Tano is weak and Skywalker, well." Bane sighed. "Do not underestimate Skywalker, it was he who captured you last time, he who took your memories and left you that scar. Do you see why arrogance is not an option." Bane almost giggled from the pure anger and hatred that poured off Severous. The Darkside was truly powerful with his apprentice, the Jedi would stand no chance. Taking in the darkness rolling off his apprentice, Bane put a hand on Severous's shoulder. "I will see to their deaths Master, they will beg me for my mercy." Severous stood up and gazed at Bane. "When do we leave?" Bane smiled again. "Right now." Both Sith turned and strode to the ship, Bane in front, and a scowling Severous behind. Mind bent on revenge.

Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walked side by side towards their ship. The clones had already boarded, now it was their turn. "Look Snips, I know you're worried about your people, but don't worry. I won't let any harm come to them, I promise." Anakin held Ahsoka's shoulders tight and forced her to look at him. Ahsoka tentatively glanced up, then smiled at her Master's words. "Right Skyguy, I trust you." Smiling an assertive smile at his padawan, Anakin turned away and continued up the ramp. "General Skywalker!" Anakin turned around abruptly. "Yes" a younger Jedi stood in front of him. "My name is Mark, Mark Reztoec. I've been assigned to the mission." Anakin glanced at the Jedi knight. "You barely look old enough to be a knight, and why did Master Windu not tell me." Mark looked down at his feet. "I've recently been knighted. And I'm coming with because of the threat of the Sith, Master Windu thinks it better if there are three of us." Anakin and Ahsoka traded glows before looking back at Mark. "Fine, come on. You better be good, or I'll leave you on the ship." Nodding again at the Jedi, Mark followed behind as they walked into the ship.

_4 hours later_

Anakin, Ahsoka and Mark looked around the planet. They had landed 5 minutes ago, and there had been no sign of Sepratist forces. "It looks like we may have beaten them here, set up base, set the charges and stay alert. We can't afford them to get the spring on us." The clones responded with "Yes General" and moved out to form the perimetre. "Ahsoka, Mark, come on. We have to report to the council, let them know we might have an advantage." Nodding their response, all three Jedi headed to the command console.

Meanwhile.

Bane watched Severous intently, exposing him to Skywalker could be bad, but it could also be good. He had seen how angry Severous had gotten at the mention of Skywalker, it was a good sign. "Apprentice, we have arrived." Severous's eyes snapped open and he stood abruptly. "When do we begin Master?" Bane landed the ship and opened the main door. Severous followed Bane down the ramp and took in his surroundings. "There is much wildlife here Master, and the natives surrounding us are plentiful. Also, the Republic has just entered the atmosphere." Bane nodded knowingly, he also sensed their arrival, but not as quickly as his apprentice. "We will take out their outer bases first. We must hide our presence, wait for their bases to be completed, then strike when they least expect it. The moment the respond to one attack, we'll be onto the next. We will go in a pattern, enough to let the Jedi onto our trail, then meet them halfway. They will not see it coming." Severous listened intently, he noticed a few flaws in his Master's plan, he knew a thing or two about strategizing, he didn't know where from, but it was there. He kept the information to himself, the last time he spoke out, he nursed his wounds for a week. "Yes Master. So I take it we wait?"

"Yes apprentice, we wait."

Okay another short chapter, but I think it could work. Please let me know what you guys think. Forgive spelling errors, no spell checker or beta. Okay until next time, may the force be with you.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I'm back, long wait though and I'm sorry for that :-). Thank you for the reviews, going to do my best at shortening paragraphs, and such. Please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

Darth Severous was growing impatient. He had been cramped up in between trees and a boulder for the better part of five hours. His Master had left hours ago, headed for the camp on the far side, while he was left as a lookout. Sighing in frustration, Severous shifted his position again. How long was his master going to be, he couldn't sit still and do nothing for ever.

Bane laughed viciously as another clone trooper fell at his feet. He had chosen the last encampment, furthest from the Republic head base. Bringing his lightsaber in a wide backward arch, he beheaded three more troopers. He was almost done here, a few more pathetic clones and he would be done.

Spinning backwards, Bane twirled his lightsaber and flicked his wrist backwards, deflecting the oncoming fire back at his opponents. Smirking at the ease of his victory, Bane summoned the dark side and propelled a force wave at the remaining squadron. He stretched out with the force and laughed when he found no other presence nearby. "All too easy." Once again drawing on the force, Bane sent a mental messege to his apprentice.

Severous smirked when his Master nudged his mind. / _Yes Master./ _

_/ The plan has begun my apprentice. The first base has been destroyed, the Republic does not know yet. I doubt they would, a messege never left the camp. Move forward with your part, the time to strike is now. I will continue on towards my next target. Remember, the darkside will guide you./ _And just like that the mental messege ended.

Severous sighed once more, draped himself in darkness and sped off in the direction of the camp.

Meanwhile

Anakin Skywalker sunk into a light meditative trance. He sought for any sign of a disturbance in the force. Sifting around the coils of emotions, Anakin pushed aside the fears of the clones and the uneasiness of his padawan. Focusing intently on the dark blotches that scattered the force, he tried to decipher their meanings. He reached for a black spot in the middle, and instantly recoiled.

His mind had been shoved viciously out of the force and back into awareness. Shaking his head from the sudden awareness, Anakin got unsteadily to his feet. "Master, are you okay?" Ahsoka had felt the disturbance from her Master and rushed into their tent. "I'm fine, just prodded the force where I'm not welcome. The Sith are close, I don't know how close though." Anakin seemed to ponder about something before turning for the door. 

"Captain Rex, any word from Delta squad?" Rex saluted his general and turned back to the map projection. "No sir, nothing yet. Although we should've received word by now, I'll send out a team to check on them, sir. We have a secure perimeter, all the bases are up and functioning fully. We do regular sweeps, sir, and haven't picked up any unusual life forms. Only the natives. There haven't been any transports in or out of the area, it's safe to say the Seppies aren't here yet."

Nodding in response, Anakin drew his eyes across the landscape. Sighing softly, Anakin turned to Rex. "Good Rex, but don't assume we're safe just yet. Oh, and send out a two man team to check out the co-ordinates, we need to know if there is something wrong. Help them out if they need it." Rex nodded and sent Mecha and Terra to search for Delta squad.

Mark came out of his tent at Alpha base. He had left Anakin and Ahsok at head base to secure what was thought a tactical position. Stretching his arms behind his back, Mark yawned. He had slipped into a light sleep and only woke an hour later.

Stepping outside, he sensed a slight disturbance. Instantly alert, Mark's hand instinctively reached for the lightsaber at his side. "Commander Skye, do a perimeter sweep some unwelcome guests." Skye saluted and ran to the ground scanner. Mark called on the force and did a sweep. Upon finding nothing but a slight tremor, Mark held his lightsaber in his hand, but kept it off. Making sure no one was watching them, Mark jogged off to join Commander Skye.

Severous watched the Jedi reach for his lightsaber, and felt the force sweep try and pick up his presence. Cloaking himself in the darkside, Severous only allowed the feeling of dread show itself to the Jedi. Smiling at the Jedi's aknowledgement of the tremor, Severous watched the Jedi turn around and head back to the clones.

Severous pulled his cloak around him and made sure the hood covered the top half of his face. Unsheathing his lightsaber from his belt, Severous called on the darkside once more to give him the power to win the battle, swiftly.

Sprinting silently from behind the foilage of the trees, Severous stopped right behind a squad of unsuspecting clone troopers. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, the troopers were blissfully unaware of what would happen. However, the only clue to their demise was the thrum of an activated lightsaber before their bodies dropped lifelessly to the ground, their heads rolling away from them.

Letting his smile play out, Severous new the fight would begin now. The other troopers had been alerted by the humming lightsaber, and were now leveling their blasters at the sith lord. "Blast him!" Then all hell broke loose.

Mark heard the distinctive sound of a lightsaber before the deaths of three in the force. Spinnin on his heel, Mark found himself staring at a figure clad in black, weilding a blood red saber. Three clones lay headless at it's feet.

"Who are you Sith?" Mark spat the words out, his lightsaber humming blue and pointed straight at the Sith. Severous chuckled, raised his own lightsaber. "Just what you called me, a Sith. But you wouldn't know what to call true power would you Jedi." Mark stared hard at the sith, that voice sounded familiar. "What do you you want Sith?" Again Severous smiled. "You to die, what else." Mark didn't take a chance, ordering his troops to fire at the Sith.

Severous slipped into Soreseru and effortlessly deflected the hundreds of bolts coming at him. Aiming the bolts back at the troopers, the squadron started thinning. Mark decided enough was enough, and charged at the Sith.

Severous force pushed the clones backwards and deflected the stray shots back. Smirking, Severous raised his lightsaber once more in his Soreseru stance, and intercepted Marks blade head on. The remaining clones stayed back, ready to spring in when needed.

The lightsabers hissed as their wielders pushed them against each other. Mark broke the lock and jumped backwards, bringing his saber up just in time to meet Severous' strike. Pulling his lightsaber left, Mark tried twisting his body around, his lightsaber then twirling over his head and down.

Severous mentally laughed. Then spoke aloud. "Is this the best your pathetic order can produce, how disappointing." Severous blocked Marks downward strike and twirled his lightsaber in his hand before thrusting his own lightsaber at Mark. "The Jedi are not pathetic Sith! You are, you can not win with the darkside as your ally." Blocking once more, Mark tried to twist away from the vicious strike aimed at his side.

Narrowly avoiding being cut in half, Mark went on the defensive. Severous seeing his opponents change, took full advantage. No form could out match Soreseru when it came to defence, he knew every defensive weakspot. Calling on a little of the darkside, Severous increased the furiousness of his attacks.

Swinging his lightsaber in an arch around his body, Severous feigned to the left and struck out right. Mark couldn't bring his lightsaber up in time and so twisted away. However, not in time, the lightsaber dragged across his back and only stopped when Severous withdrew his blade.

Mark sucked in a breath as he fell onto his knee. Trying to maintain a hold on his lightsaber, Mark fumbled it in his hands. Severous laughed at the weakness in front of him. Raisng his lightsaber , Severous brought his blade down with ferocious force. At the last moment Marks blade came up and blocked the blow.

Angry at the futile attempt to stay alive, Severous lifted his blade and struck again and again, his fury growing with each blow. When it seemed Mark would be able to stave off another blow, his lightsaber sputtered and died, the crystal within unable to with stand the vicious attack.

Severous' mind was bent on destruction, the inability to end the fight swiftly had angered him. Raising his saber once more Severous prepared to end the Jedi's life. He found himself spinning head over heels as his body flew through the air from the sudden force push.

The clones had sprung into action then, coming out of their trance like state over the duel. Leveling their blasters once more at the Sith. A hailstrom of blaster bolts flew straight at the Sith. The bolts kicking up dirt with their impacts. Dust swirled through the air, obscuring the site of the downed Sith.

"Hold your fire." Mark tried rising to his feet, but staggered and fell. The clones slowly lowered their weapons and waited for another order. Their wait was interupted by a sudden buzzing sound coming from the dust cloud. Mark and the clones peered closer, not daring to move any closer to the angry sound. They did not need to.

A blood red saber appeared through the hazy air, and a figure seemed to materialize after. Severous stalked forward, lightsaber held in his right hand. His anger had fled, leaving behind instead a bloodthirsty Sith lord seeking revenge. Before Mark could order the clones to fire, the force fell silent, then surged a warning at him.

The clones and himself found themselves gasping for air as their throats constricted painfully. Feeling their feet lift dangerously off the ground, Mark tried desperately to ward off the force choke. Nearly blacking out from the lack of oxygen, Mark watched how the Sith stepped forward, his hands still at his side.

Severous didn't bother lifting his hands to direct the force, he would kill them all anyway. Walking up to the Jedi, Severous released his grip, and watched the Jedi crumple at his feet.

Still having the clones at his mercy, Severous shifted the force around him and the clones. Sickening cracks echoed through the silent air, and the deaths of the clones plague the force. Mark gasped as the deaths hit him through the force, Severous just laughed at the lives he ended. "Pitiful beings, such a waste of my time."

Mark looked up from his position on the ground, and stared horrified at the face smirking down at him. "It...it...it can't be...be. You died, Anakin said so, you can't..." Severous' smile dropped and he pinned Mark down with the force. "Don't mention that name you filth! I'm not dead, nor was I ever." Almost crushing Mark with the ferocity of his force pin, Mark squirmed. "But why, why would you turn. Why Obi wan?"

Severous looked taken aback. "I'm not Obi wan you fool, I'm a Sith lord. Not some weakling you might've known. You Jedi will pay for what you have done, and I'll make sure it's in your blood." Mark stared at Obi wan, how could this be, he needed to tell Anakin.

Severous looked up at the sound of an oncoming patrol, he should've realised the squad would do a patrol. Momentarily distracted, Severous released his grip on Mark. Taking advantage of it, Mark rolled away and called into his comlink. "Anakin, we're in trouble.

The Sith is here, its Obi wan."

Another chapter. Done and dusted. Forgive errors please. A lot longer than I planned and tried breaking it down into smaller paragraphs. Anyway I hope it pleases and please leave a review on the way out.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Anakin, it's Obi wan. He is the sith lord." Mark couldn't help but stare up in utter horror at Obi wan. Severous had heard the message, but only laughed at Mark's expense. "You fool, do you really think I wouldn't block communications. Now you will die, you've wasted enough of my time."

Mark tried rolling away, but found himself immobile, held fast in place by Severous' force grip. "You're not going anywhere, Jedi." Severous raised his lightsaber high above his head, and smirked at the Jedi laying before him. "Go join your pathetic light." Severous brought the blade down and plunged it straight through Mark's heart.

Mark Blinked rappidly as his heart was destroyed. He only managed to sputter one word before his body went still, and it only sent Severous into a fit of laughter. "Why?"

"Because you're weak Jedi, you put your faith in the wrong side." Severous deactivated the blade and clipped the hilt to his belt. The patrol he had heard had now arrived. "Time for some fun." Severous smiled and readied his stance and saber once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin Skywalker sensed the passing in the force, he also sensed the pleasure the death brought. "Ahsoka, we have a problem." Ahsoka had felt the passing to and was alert, hand on her lightsaber hilt. "Master, was that, was it Mark?"

Anakin sighed then slowly nodded. "Yeah, it was. We have to go. The base is not too far from here, we'll take a squadron. We have to find out what happened there, but be aware, I think it could be the Sith." Ahsoka blinked in surprise. "But Master, we didn't sense the Sith. How could they be here?"

Anakin sighed again. "I don't know Snips, I really don't know. Come on let's get going. Bring Rex, he'll get some men." Nodding her response, Ahsoka took off in the direction of the clones. Anakin just stood watching her retreating form. He hoped that the passing wasn't real, and that Mark would still be alive.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severous pulled his hood up, and stared hard at the oncoming patrol. He slipped his lightsaber into Soreseru and waited for the patrol to round the corner. It wasn't long before the clones came round and spotted the waiting Sith lord.

The clones first spotted their fallen brethren and general, then noticed the figure in black. Instantly their blasters went up and leveled at the figure, the two tanks swivelled and aimed its barrels forward. Severous smiled and shifted his foot into readiness.

The clones, seeing the figure was not one of theirs, nor a native, took it as their cue to open fire. First the two tanks blasted off a round, then the clones opend fire. Force pushing the two blasts side ways, Severous twirled his lightsaber in a perfect round arc, blocking the oncoming fire.

The tanks started firing rapid shots, along with the deadly beam that obliterated objects on touch. Severous jumped backwards, flipping head over heels as the blasts landed in front of him, and somersaulted over the beam as it crossed his path.

Swing his lightsaber down, Severous deflected the bolts back at their owners. The tanks were firing non-stop at his location, along with the beams and continuous shots from the clones. Severous, flipped and rolled, dove and ducked between the onslaught, deflecting bolts back at the clones.

One of the shots hit the clone working the beam, causing Severous to smile before moving on toward the first tank.

Force sprinting towards it, Severous used the force to angle the tank slightly, to avoid taking a direct hit. He sidestepped the oncoming projectile and jumped up and onto the tank.

Swinging his lightsaber at the surprised clone, Severous beheaded him with the quick motion and swung his lightsaber around as he twisted and jumped down the tank. His lightsaber cut through the tanks barrel and and caused a minute explosion as the metal caught fire.

Once again deflecting the bolts back, Severous noted that the clones had a desperate feel to them. Sending a powerful force push in the direction of the second tank, Severous watched as the tank seemed to lift off from the invisible power. Watched as it caught air for amoment before crashing down several meters away and rolling on before lifting again. He looked amused as the tank came to a stop in one of the tents hastily constructed by the clones.

Severous laughed as the tent caught fire and ignite the surrounding buildings as well. He submersed himself in the darkside and went on the offensive. Running towards a group of clones, Severous ducked below shoulder height and swung his lightsaber around as he twisted to catch all the clones.

He brought his saber up and around his shoulder as he took off the head of another clone, and stepped backwards and impaled a clone. Severous pulled his lightsaber out and ran forward, dispatching several more clones the same way.

The remaining clones saw they had no chance and tried to lay down covering fire. It didn't work, The clones scattered as the lightsaber Severous held was sent spinning in their direction. Severous steered his lightsaber expertly through the clones, beheading several on the journey there, and many more on its way back.

Severous grabbed his saber in the air and twirled it around his body before impaling several more clones behind him. Seeing only a handful of clones left, Severous laughed and leveled his hand. He lifted the remaining clones in the air and watched as they kicked feebly and tried to loosen the invisible grasp.

Sneering at their weakness, Severous unleashed a volly of red lightning towards the struggling clones. The clones' bodies shook uncontollably from the vicious power of the Sith lighting, and soon hung limply in the air, their bodies struggling no more.

Severous made sure they were all dead before he dropped the bodies. He turned around to take in the sight around him. The tents that surrounded the camp were burnt out and charred, the trees surrounding the area had flames dancing between the leaves and grass. Severous smiled at the destuction he had caused. Bodies lay everywhere, the clones having died where they stood.

Severous turned again and watched the burning wreckage of the two tanks, their flames still bright and vivid. The battlefield was burning, an eery light casted about by the orange yellow flames. The bodies seemed highlighted with the light, and served to make the scene more horrific.

Severous walked up to the dead Jedi, and stooped down over the body. Severous picked up Mark's fallen lightsaber and tucked it into his tunic. Standing once more, Severous looked around the battlefield again. He savoured the feeling of death in the force.

Turning towards the nearest clone, Severous yanked the helmet off the clones head. He pulled a stick towards him with the force, then promptly shoved it into the ground. Placing the helmet over the point, Severous smiled. He admired his handiwork once more before turning and sprinting off in the direction he came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin and Ahsoka, followed by the clones, came sprinting around the corner, only to see the destruction of the former Alpha base. The Jedi and clones skidded to a halt as their eyes took in the scene before them.

"What happened?" It was Rex who spoke first, bringing the Jedi back to the present. Anakin spotted the pike in the centre, slowly made his way towards it. Ahsoka followed him slowly, with Rex behind her, and gasped as she and Anakin saw first the pike, then the body of Mark.

Anakin bent down to feel for a pulse, and sighed when he felt none. He turned Mark over and lay his cloak over the dead Jedi. Anakin checked around, but could not find Mark's Lightsaber. "Master, it was the Sith, wasn't it?" Anakin nodded at his padawan. "Yeah Ahsoka, it was. Do you think anything else could've done this." Anakin gestured the the destroyed camp around them, flames still licking at the trees and equipment.

Ahsoka sighed, and looked at the covered Jedi. "We have to contact the council." Nodding again, Anakin turned around and looked at the pike. This Sith was capable, he was sure of that. Pausing a moment to bow his head, his padawan and the clones followed. Anakin let a minute pass before he raised his head, and took off towards the head base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure Anakin?" Mace Windu looked pertrubed as Anakin relayed the facts to him. "Yes Master Windu, I know it was a Sith." Mace sighed. "Pack up, this is not going to work." Ahsoka looked mortified. "But Master, we can't allow these people to suffer..." Mace interupted her sentence. "Padawan Tano, I don't think the Sith are after these people, or the planet. They want to deal a blow to us, not to the Republic. We cannot risk anymore men, or you two for that matter."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in understanding. "We will bring Knight Reztoec, he deserves a proper funeral." Now it was Mace's turn to look mortified. "But of course Anakin, why wouldn't we, it is not something we would just leave." Anakin bowed in apology.

"We will leave within the hour Master Windu, we are sorry we could not complete the mission." Mace sighed again. "May the force be with you two, and have a safe trip back." The hologram of the council blinked out and left Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex alone.

"Let's go home Snips, Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mace looked around the empty council room, his eyes drifting to a particular chair in the room. "We could really use you about now Obi wan, you have no idea how much."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: there you go, another chapter down. Please review. It's so easy, click the little review button and leave a remark. Thanks a bunch. _


	17. Chapter 17

Okay next chapter up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin and Ahsoka had packed up their gear and taken down the bases. The body of Mark had been loaded into the ship and stored in the freezer. Ahsoka had watched, detached from her surroundings, how the process was carried out.

Anakin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Snips." Ahsoka looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey Master, the clones are finished. I guess we go home now." Anakin nodded and lead the way onto the ships bridge. "Take us home Admiral."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darth Severous knelt before his Master, his breathing labored from the harsh punishment he had been dealt. "You failed in your objective apprentice." Bane unleashed a barrage of lightning straight at Severous' chest. Severous screamed as the lightning slowly burnt him from the inside. His body writhing and bucking, trying unsuccessfully to get away from the pain. His throat burned from the screaming and his body felt like it was on fire.

The torment stopped suddenly, Bane used the force to throw Severous onto his back. He walked forward and slowly pressed his foot down on Severous' left hand. Severous stifled a gasp of agony as his bones creaked under the unatural pressure. "You failed in a simple task. The Jedi have left, your objective with it. You killed the wrong Jedi you idiot, now Skywalker has gone back to the temple."

Severous struggled under the scrutiny of Bane, and sucked in breath as Bane pressed down harder. "Master, I don't understand, you sent me to that base. It was not my choice, how was I supposed get to Skywalker if you wouldn't let me." Bane sneered at Severous, then sent more lightning into his already shaking form.

"You dare challenge me, you forget your place apprentice. Do not try and undermine me, you will fall short." Bane lifted his hand and threw Severous several feet away. Severous pulled his shaking arms under him, and pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Forgive my arrogance Master, I did not intend for my failure to reflect on you." Severous stayed on his knees and waited for Bane to stand in front of him. "You are forgiven, but do not make a repeat of this incidence. I will not take lightly to my protege making a fool out of me. Rise apprentice, we must make haste. The Jedi will head to Coruscant, we must head home to. I believe the final attack shall happen soon."

Severous bowed in his kneeling position, and waited for Bane to turn his back before standing and following the retreating form.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The dark room was illuminated by the orange flames licking at the body it encompased. The Jedi present had their hoods up and stared at the burning form in front of them. The flames flickered lazily around the body, slowly engulfing the still form.

The Jedi bowed in respect, some drifting away, others closer to the burning vessel in heart, moved closer. Master Yoda had his ears drooped down in sadness. He turned and looked at Mace, noticed the stoic expression never faltering as the body continued to burn.

The war had made him hard, it had that effect on everyone. To many have fallen he thought to himself. Lastly Anakin, Ahsoka, Mace and himself left the glowing chambers, leaving only the close friends to deal with their grief.

"This war has gone on long enough, the jedi are suffering the most at the expense of this war. And with our lead strategists and Negotiators dead or dying..." Anakin trailed off, remembering Obi wan being the pivotal part in both those fields.

Mace and Yoda sighed, truer words could not have been spoken. "We know Anakin, trust me we know." Anakin's shoulders dropped, mumbling something under his breath, he looked back up at Mace.

"Those Sith are becoming powerful, these attacks are aimed at us, to eliminate us. But there was something familiar on that planet, more like someone. The presence felt like something I know, but I can't place it. It's so frustrating."

Anakin huffed out the last words. Mace seemed intrigued at Skywalker's words. "It was probably a mental brush with a familiar force presence." Anakin nodded, then turned away. "Oh and Anakin, be mindful of your feelings. In this time of darkness, we cannot let our thoughts betray us."

Finished with his message, Mace turned around, followed by Master Yoda, and walked calmly down the empty corridor. Anakin just huffed again then turned to Ahsoka. "It's alright Master, I miss him too." Anakin let out a soft chuckle. "Oh Ahsoka, I miss him more than you could know."

Ahsoka smiled, then followed her Master to their quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severous knelt in the dusty carverns deep within Korribun's surface. Bane paced back and forth, occasionally casting a glance at his apprentice. Severous looked up, and watched his brooding Master. "Plans are changing my apprentice. We cannot keep hitting on a small scale, we must aim bigger. Take the fight to the Jedi, force their hand."

Severous thought for a moment, before a wicked grin slowly appeared on his features. "My Master, may I suggest a direct attack on what the Jedi hold most dear, why not attack their home." Bane stopped mid stride. "That would be foolhard Severous, that is the Jedi's high ground. It would be foolish to strike at a disadvantage."

Severous continued to smile. "But Master, the Jedi will not be expecting it. Will that not be to our advantage?" Bane was about to reply, when he thought the answer over. "You could have a point their apprentice. Come, if that will be our plan of attack, then we must hasten, our time of opportunity grows less. Gather the others, tell them to meet in the main cavern." Severous stood, bowed to his Master, then turned on his heel, cloak fluttering after him.

An hour later the gathered Sith lords stood around a rough table like slab. "My brethren, we come together to formulate a plan of attack. My apprentice has put forth a plan, to strike at the heart of the Jedi. He will explain his, theories, then we will decide on the teams."

Severous bowed in aknowledgement. "The Jedi temple has multiple levels, the easiest to get through undetected would be the top ventilation shafts. There is a glitch in the shielding, it should be easy to bypass. Once in, we would need to travel through the ducts leading to the room of A Thousand fountains. Jump down when the coast is clear. There you would activate these." Severous held out a pair of spheres. "These will hide your presence and mask your attire. Once through the room, a quick left would find you outside the med centre. An easy task, simply pour a bit of this into the bacta supply, it will contaminate the whole batch, the Jedi won't even know it."

Severous glanced around the room, making sure he still had their attention. "Simple task done, next we would hit the power cores. The team should split up, one for each of the cores, explosives will cause enough of a distraction. Once that is done, you would then move to your primary targets. The first person, would target the air ventilation system, planting a virus is easy, you can't mess it up. The second person would then head to the archives, activating the virus in this."

Severous pulled out a small microchip. "This has a virus which would erase the entire archives database, cause quite a bit of chaos. By then the vents should be circulating the poison through the air, undetectable if done right. Getting out is the harder part."

Bane nodded, his apprentice's plan sounded complicated, but achievable. "The temple will be on lock down, you would have to move through the main foyer, the gates would be shut. No one would get in or out. Following the mainstream of Jedi, all you have to do is turn at the first staircase you see. The stairs lead up to the South turbolift, from there it gets tricky.

The Sentinels will be on guard, you'll have to slip past, quietly. You'll find yourself outside the main hangar area. It's code protected..." Sidious laughed. "And how would we get in if we don't know the code Severous, hmm didn't think far enough did you?" Before Severous could reply, Bane cut in. "I must agree with Sidious, how would we gain access." Severous though hard. "I know the code, its 3115664." The Sith quietened immediately, Bane almost stuttered. "How do you know?" Severous shrugged. "I don't know, it just came to me, must be a thing the Jedi slip during my captivity."

The Sith visibly relaxed. "Once we in the hangar, procuring a ship will be easy, all you do then is take off and leave, all without being seen of course." Bane smiled, his apprentice was gifted that was for sure. "Very well, Phobos, Kadyck, you two will go. Decide who gets which task. But leave immediately." The Sith in Question bowed and took their leave.

The remaining Sith disembarked, leaving Severous alone to his thoughts. His ability to recall the code had frightened his Master, Why? Is his memory returning a bad thing. Severous hated these random memories, they sprung up from nothing, and left him questioning more than he should. Pulling his fingers though his short, spiky hair, Severous sighed.

He pulled out the lightsaber he had taken from the Jedi. A red crystal now resided in the coren corrupting the once pure symbol. He twirled the blade expertly around his fingers, before clipping it back to his belt. Severous pulled up his cloak, hiding his face once more, before retreating into the darkness of his home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N okay forgive errors please, reviews are much appreciated, pretty please. Nearing the end so let me know what you think please, bye for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Coruscant.

Darth Kadyck expertly piloted their craft through the Coruscant skyline. The ship's engines barely making a sound as the landing gear engaged, and touched down on the deserted platform. Kadyck stepped away from the crafts controls, then followed his counterpart down the ramp.

"There, the temple is that way. A quick journey, but we must embark at nightfall, we cannot risk being seen." Phobos nodded in her response, then pulled her black cloak up and walked down the platform with Kadyck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Master Yoda sat in a long forgotten part of the temple, an old abandoned meditation chamber overlooking Coruscant. He was sunk deep in meditation, the force flowing around him like a river on Naboo. He sat perched on one of the mats, sifting through his jumbled thoughts and releasing his troubles and doubts into the ever darkening force.

His ears twitched perceptively, then his eyes snapped open. A disturbance in the force had alerted itself to him. Yoda dropped down from his perch and summoned his cane to him, taking a second to calm his rambling thoughts. Yoda hobbled off in the direction of the people he knew could help, Mace, Skywalker and his apprentice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin skywalker stood across from Ahsoka. His outer tunic stood some feet away, his cloak hanging on the provided racks. Both Master and apprentice stood with their sabers drawn, blue and gree. Ahsoka was breathing deeply, she had lost another duel in the space of ten minutes. Her Master looked smug.

"You know Master, that smirk is rather unbecoming." Anakin laughed. "Is it Snips, I had no idea. What do you say, another chance at getting a solid beating?" Ahsoka shook her head allowing a smile of her own to olay out across her face. "Rather not Master, I think I've had enough beatings to last me a decade."

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief mixed with joy when Anakin laughed, it was so good to see her Master smile again, it was a very rare occasion. She was about to make another remark, when a faint echo of darkness crossed her senses. She looked at Anakin and knew he had felt it as well. Gathering their repective gear and belongings, the Master/Padawan team headed for the exit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mace Windu sat crosslegged in a secluded spot in one of the temples many gardens. He plucked a blade of grass out from next to him, and stared at it before letting it go and watching it drift back to earth. He let out a soft sigh then continued his grass picking efforts.

The council memeber looked up at the old weathered tree he sat under, and smiled at a fond memory. He had run into Obi wan Kenobi for the first time here. A little, lost initiate with big blue eyes had run into him semding both of them sprawling in the grass. The little one had immediately started crying and Mace had to hug the child for him to stop. It was from that moment that he started caring for the child, and the child he guessed, for him.

He chuckled softly, how he missed that little boy now. Mace was about to pluck out another piece of grass, when a cold dread flitted past his senses. Rising immdiately, he took off in search of Yoda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yoda, Mace, Anakin and Ahsoka crossed paths in the main foyer of the temple. "You felt it too?" The council members nodded, then motioned for Anakin and Ahsoka to follow them. Once they had reached an empty meditation chamber, the four of them entered, and each took a mat.

"A great disturbance there was, know what caused it, I do not. Meditate on the matter we must, in danger I fear we may be." Mace nodded. "I sensed a dark presence Master, I fear it may be the Sith." Anakin put his head in his hands. "Masters, if that is true, the temple could be in danger. We must take precautions, the Sith..." Anakin trailed off. "We know Anakin, we will. But something is going to happen, the force has warned us."

The Jedi nodded, and as if on cue, bowed their heads and submersed themselves deep within the force.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The synthesised Coruscanti sun, dipped beneath the busy skyline. Air traffic slowed as the workers left their workplace, and headed home. The image of a starry night slowly came to life in the atmosphere. Street lights blinked on, neon signs turned on to attract light night customers.

Kadyck and Phobos walked with their hoods up, their target now in in with foot traffic, the Sith lords wove their way through the busy streets and alleys to the rear entrance of the temple.

Once they had reached their destination, below the faulty field generator, Kadyck and Phobos stood still and took in their surroundings. Two guards could be seen at the doors, and four more stood half hidden between the pillars.

Drawing on the force, the two Sith sent a powerful mind suggestion, effectively distracting the clones. Once again the Sith drew the force, and jumped several meters up onto a ledge. They continued to jump from ledge to ledge, avoiding windows as the journeyed upwards. Once they were in place, Kadyck pulled out an electric disrupter.

He waited until he saw the slight flicker in the force field, before he shoved the prong into it. The field split, just long enough for the Sith to slip inside. Lit seems Severous was right, I guess that's one point to him." Phobos nodded her head in response.

They crouched low, and made their way to the room of a thousand fountains. They followed Severous' instructions, and it lead them perfectly to their destination. Peering down between the slates, the Sith watched the Jedi walk past, blissfully unaware of their imminent destruction.

It took a full hour before the room was empty enough for their unobserved entrance. Phobos removed the grate, then dropped down, landing gracefully on her feet. It was a few seconds before Kadyck followed, landing just as softly. The Sith pulled out the spheres and pushed the red button. An image shimmered before them, a Jedi like form with tunics hovered through the air.

The Sith traded glances, before stepping through the holograms. Phobos and Kadyck took in their appearances, before nodding and taking off in the direction of the med centre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All four Jedi snapped into awareness, the force having shouted a warning in their ears. The Jedi shot to their feet and probed out with the force, trying to sense the cause of disturbance. "Something is going to happen. Put the temple on high alert, but do it subtly. We don't want to cause panic."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded, then left to the security room. Mace turned to Yoda, then shook his head. "Master, the Sith are behind this, aren't they?" Yoda sighed sadly, his shoulders drooping at the sound. "Feared I did, that attack the temple they would. For centuries, the sacred home of the Jedi this temple has been. Our home, a target has become, no longer safe from threat are we. Go to the younglings I will, keep them from harm if need be."

Mace nodded at his Master, then took off in the direction of the main hall. The Sith will not mark his home, he would make sure of that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: so sorry, I wanted to make the whole temple attack in one chapter but it would be to long if I did. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, so don't be shy to leave a comment please. Please forgive grammar and spelling, I'm learning everyday. I hope you enjoyed, and may the force be with you.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there all readers. I'm going to start wrapping the story up. To all reviewers past and hopefully present, thanks for taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I will not and unfortunately won't ever own star wars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phobos and Kadyck scanned the empty medical chambers, and nodded to each other when the coast was clear. Phobos reached into her tunic and pulled out the thin, cylindrical container holding the bacteria. She strode confidently over to a small batch of Bacta, and immediately lifted the containers lid.

Phobos was about to administer the bacteria, when the soft hiss of the turbolift down the hall was heard. She dropped the lid and ducked behind one of the medical cots, drawing on the force to help mask her presence.

Kadyck however had been unable to hide, so instead to a position straight in front of Phobos' hiding spot. A young Padawan, walked into the medical wing, then abruptly stopped as she saw Kadyck.

"Greetings Master, is there something I could assist you with?" The Padawan was well mannered, and tilted her head expectantly at the Jedi in front of her. Kadyck smiled to himself, the Jedi was pathetic, not worth the space she occupied. "Not at all young Jedi, there is absolutely nothing you could offer that would be useful."

The Padawan blanched at the rebuke, then promptly began blushing in embarassment. "I apologize Master, I meant no disrepect. I shall take my leave, I am to report to my Master now anyway." Kadyck let a cold sneer play out on his face, a malicious idea forming in his head. "No problem Jedi scum, I will alleviate you of your disrepect."

A look of confusion crossed the Padawans face, before sheer terror surfaced. The snap hiss of a blood red lightsaber resonated around the room, and the Padawan attempted to scream.

Before a sound could escape her lips, the blade slid effortlessly through her small frame, the scream dying on her lips as her face shifted from disbelief to terror to pain. Her body seemed to shake slightly as her lungs struggled for air. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes on the person in front of her.

Kadyck yanked the blade out, and laughed as her body crumpled to the floor, like a limp rag with no purpose. A small tremor in the force signified her passing, and the darkside relished in the power. Phobos shot up from her hiding spot and force pushed Kadyck against the far wall.

"You fool, do you know what you have done, you have ruined the plan you idiot. The Jedi would've felt that, they are probably on their way here. We must leave, NOW!" Kadyck just grinned, and shoved Phobos off him.

"Don't worry, we'll be long gone by then. Plus, we should at least still blow something up, get their attention. It is what Bane wanted." Phobos glowered at Kadyck, then glanced around the room, before taking off in the direction of the Power cores.

Kadyck laughed then went the other way towards the ventilation system.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mace Windu stopped dead in his tracks as the force whispered the passing of a Jedi into the force. He located the source and sprinted to the medical wing. A lone Jedi passed him on his way up, but he barely registered his presence. Mace burst through the doors, only to see the heart wrenching sight of a young Padawan sprawled across the floor, a charred hole in her abdomen.

He knew she was dead, he bent over her body, then closed her unseeing eyes and arranged her neatly, before covering her with a linen. "Skywalker, the Sith were here, in the medical wing. They killed a Padawan." Before Anakin had a chance to reply, Mace shut the link and sighed out loud.

He turned around to find Yoda, when a thought crossed his mind. The lone Jedi he passed did not greet him, neither did he recognize him. As his brain started processing the facts, the startling fact came that the Jedi was headed away from the body, not towards it. A Jedi would not abandon duty.

As the final thought clicked into place, Mace Windu sprinted out the wing and in the direction of the Jedi he saw. He turned a corner down the hall, and locked onto the unfamiliar signiture. He took the next corner in a blur and only slowed when he saw the Jedi in his sights.

Kadyck felt the presence of the Jedi, and turned to meet the Master in question. "May I help you Master Windu?" Kadyck attempted manners, he would not goade the Jedi into a fight."Yes, you can." Before Kadyck could react, the purple blade sprang to life, straight through his abdomen.

Kadcky chuckled slightly at the irony of the situation, but it turned into a wheeze as his body started shutting down. "You have no idea what you've gotten into. You will die, all of you. My Master has a plan, his apprentice is powerful, if only you knew." Mace retracted his blade and clipped it to his side. The hologram, no longer functioning, faded out and revealed the true form of Kadyck. Mace stared at the face and symbols in front of him.

"You're a Sith, why have you come back?" Kadyck chuckled, but it came out as a gurgle. "The Jedi will perish, and it will be by one of your own." Mace blanched. "What, how would you know." Kadyck grinned one last time. "Korrubun, you will die, by his...his hand. You...have no chance...we will win...the Sith will always...win. He is...perfect...Darth Severous...K...Ken..." Kadyck could not finish as his body stilled.

The force seemed to lighten as the Sith died. The body shrivelled away, until the skelaton remained. Then, the worn, old broken bones crumbled into a fine dust. Mace looked startled before he stood up, there was likely another Sith, but where. Glancing once more at the dust, Mace took off towards Yoda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phobos shuddered as Kadyck died. She knew they had been made, and that the Jedi would come for her. Abandoning her way towards the power cores, Phobos headed instead for the hangar bay. She passed several confused Jedi and found the designated turbolift.

Phobos keyed in the level and waited in silence for the lift to stop. She exited the lift and was about to walk through the open hangar doors, when a blaring siren echoed in the temple. The doors slammed shut and Jedi ran towards the main entrance. The Sentinels on gaurd rushed to the staircase, taking protective stances.

Phobos cursed, before cloaking her signiture again. She entered the code Severous had given her, and grinned when the door opened. She sprinted into the hangar, but her euphoria ended when she saw the sentinels heading her way.

Ignoring their shouts, Phobos crushed the holographic device, revealing her true form. She entered a single cockpit fighter, then ignited the engines and dtarted takeoff. The sentinels were too late, Phobos thrust the controls forward and the fighter took off into space, leaving the bristling sentinels behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mace Windu, stood watching the small form of the murdered Padawan, lower into the floor. A small, pure beam of light signified her joining the force. The Jedi council remained behind, Anakin and Ahsoka along with them, as the Jedi dispersed.

"The Sith said Korrubun, why did we not think before. Bane has an apprentice, that is obviously the one that has escaped our attention. All we know is that he has taken out more of us than any other Sith ever. We must strike, a whole betallion of clones, as many Masters as we can."

Yoda sadly shook his head. "Afford to lose more Jedi, we cannot. Another Geonosis we must not repeat, lose to much we will. However, agree with you I do. A stop to the Sith we must put. Gather a strike team we will, attack now, we must."

Anakin scowled. "You said the apprentices' name was Severous, why have we never heard of him before?" Mace shook his head. "I don't know Anakin, he is probably new. But he will perish as well as the other Sith. The light has never before been this clouded. We will do what we must. The Sith cannot rise again, it would be destruction if they do." The Jedi bowed their heads, then split to make the war efforts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phobos knelt before the Sith, Bane towered over her form. "So Kadyck died a fool, he ruined the whole plan. No matter, the Jedi will no doubt be heading here now. Severous, make preparations, the Jedi must be welcomed, they are remember, our guets." Bane spun on his heel, and strode down the dark hallway. Phobos got up, and followed suite.

Severous stood staring at the back cavern. A niggling sensation formed in the back of his mind, a feeling of familiarity and dread filled his senses. Gritting his teeth, Severous pulled out both his lightsabers, activated the thrumming blades, and launched himself into a grueling kata from Soruseru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: okay done and dusted, errors are present I understand, but please bear with me. Please leave a review, it would really be nice. For now good bye and may the force be with you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

To guest reviewer: thank you, you made my day with that comment, thanks a bunch and hope you enjoy. ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mace Windu stood facing the assembled Jedi, a lok of stoic bravery was masked on his face. Over a hundred of the orders diminishing braves stood together, acknowledging each other for what they were about to do. The force thrummed in the small hangar, and burst and flitted between the Jedi masters.

"We have come to a crossroads, to fight and defeat the darkside, or retreat and abandon the light." Murmurs arose, then died away as master Windu continued. "I know we will stand together and fight these Sith abominations."

"This is our time, the final battle between us and them, the light and their dark. Some of us will not survive the battle, but it is a sacrifice we need to make, a sacrifice that will not go unheard. We will fight to the death to defeat the Sith, even if it means to forfeit all our lives In the name of the ligh, in the name of the force."

"I ask you defenders of the light, do you stand with me against the dark hour, against the Sith?" The Jedi gathered shouted in agreement, their lives gladly given for the sake of the lightside. Master Windu saluted the Jedi gathered before him, and smiled when they all saluted back.

"We will leave in an hour, any attack on the enemy must take haste, we have not long to win the war. Say your goodbyes, for you might never again have the chance to do do." Mace turned around and headed towards the ship he would be sharing with Skywalker, Tano and his old Master Yoda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darth Severous grinned as his master walked down the aisle of gathered Sith. It was nearly time for the battle, for the Sith to triumph over the weak and pathetic Jedi.

"My brethren, we come together in the final act against the enemy. The Jedi have breathed to long, thrived too long in our expense. They made a mistake the day they thought to hunt us down and kill us off. But thanks to my apprentice Severous, we have returned more powerful than they could ever have imagined."

"With him by my side we will slaughter the useless Jedi and clear out the abomination to the force." The sith cheered at their leader, the darkside coursing in each of them as the lighgt reoiled further away. Severous laughed inwardly as Sidious scowled.

Sidious and Severous had not agreed to anything in the planning stages, nor when Severous continuously showed the older Sith up. "My apprentice, step forward, stand by my side where you rightfully belong."

Severous bowed in acknowledgement, then stepped forward, one step to the right and behind his master. "We will fight for vengeance, for what is rightfully ours to take, their lives. Sidious, you must not stay here, return to Coruscant. It would look badly if their Chancellor is not there, if anything had to go wrong, we will continue with your plan."

Sidious smirked at Severous, basking in the glory of being mentioned. "Our time has come my brothers and sisters, the Sith shall rise again, the Jedi will fall."

The Sith cheered once more before filing down the aisle to wait for their prey. Severous was about to follow when a soft plea in the force grabbed his attention.

/Please be with me today Obi Wan, I could really use your guidance./

Severous blinked, that voice sounded so familiar, so pleading that he almost felt sorry for the person. Almost. He shook his head, the name had popped up again, and he felt a tug at the back of his mind. A tug so welcoming he wished he could follow. Turning around, Severous followed his master.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four Republic class cruises dropped out of hyperspace just above the Korrubun atmosphere. General Windu stood on the bridge of the Resolute, gone was the Jedi peacekeeper, in its stead, a war hardened fighter. Mace breathed out, then turned to Anakin and Yoda behind him. "Ready?"

The Jedi nodded, come death or not, they would always be ready. "Masters, no matter what happens down there today, it was an honor serving with you." Mace smiled down at the Jedi infront of him. "The honor is mine Anakin. Admiral, patch me through to the other ships."

Admiral Yularen nodded, then set up the holoconference. Three holograms popped up immediately. Master Fisto, Master Ti and Master Mundi were leading the other cruisers. "It's time, we must launch the attack." The Masters nodded, bowed then disconnected the feed. Mace took a shaky breath, it all came down to this, the final battle.

"Come on, no use standing around here." Anakin sighed, he missed Obi wan now, his judgement would be welcomed with an open heart.

/Please be with me today Obi Wan, I could really use your guidance./

Anakin almost cried when he felt a flicker of a connection, the feeling of a niggle at the end of his shattered bond. Anakin believed that Obi wan was there, and would be with him during the battle. Tightening his shields, Anakin followed Mace towards the gunships.

Once all the Jedi were securely nestled in the gunships, Mace gave the order to take off. A feeling of dread, fear and acceptance muddled the force and smothered the lightside. Mace shrugged it off, then clicked on his comlink.

"To all of my fellow vessels of light, the war will not be won easily. Be safe, tqake care and May the force be with you all." A chorus of replies rang in the force, banishing the hazy cloud of doubt. The gunships dropped out of the atmosphere, speed toward the Sith burial temples.

The gunship carrying Mace, Yoda, Anakin and Ahsoka, led the way through the desolate watseland. The spires came into view, the the vast network of cave openings appeared. Mace suppressed the overwhelming darkness and forced his mind blank.

The viewscreen bleeped once, when the line of twenty four Sith lords came into view. The Jedi gunships took it as a cue, and opened fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Sith stood still, awaiting the Jedi to arrive. No more words were spoken, there was no need. Severous stood at the end, his Master to the right of him. He delved into the darkside, then cloaked himself in its malevonence.

The gunships came into view, Severous took his cue and pulled his hood up over his face. All twenty four Sith lords drew their lightsabers and activated them simultaneuously. The angry buzz resonated across the barren land. The red crystals illuminated the brown desert, and the Sith lords stood, blades readied in their favored stances.

Ready to intercept the first blast coming their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: what do you guys think. Please review on your way out, it really makes a difference. Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed and may the force be with you.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Darth Severous brought his lightsaber up in a wide arch, deflecting the incoming fire. The blast ricocheted off the blade and was sent straight back at the gunship.

The bolt slammed through the transperisteel glass covering and killed the clone pilot flying the ship. The gunship plummeted and spun once, sendings it's passengers flying out the ship and hurtling through the air. The gunship crashed nose first into the ground and ground to a halt a few meters away from the Sith.

The gunships saw their falling comrades and stopped firing to watch the spectacle before them. The only enemy that moved had been the Sith on the far end. The others had stood completely still, frighteningly unmoving.

Anakin was the first to respond, Ahsoka and Mace turning to him as he spoke. "That should not have happened. People don't just reflect gunship strikes, force I can't even deflect them. The impact should have sent him flying." Anakin spun around and stared at the Sith that had blocked the shot.

Severous had retaken his Soreseru stance and stood facing the Gunship he knew held Skywalker. A niggling feeling of guilt and uneasiness had settled in the pit of his stomach, the sense of a wrongdoing threatening to overwhelm him.

A soft voice had began whispering in the back of his mind, warning him of a terrible future. A sensation of being in the wrong and a sense of something trying to free itself from the confines of his mind. Shaking his head, Severous concentrated on Skywalker and the battle at hand.

Anakin tilted his head at the Sith staring at him, he couldn't see the face, but the body posture revived some memories. The trademark soreseru stance lay ahead of him, the signiture stance of his former Master and friend.

"It can't be, can it?" Ahsoka lokked at Anakin then tilted her head sideways. "What can't be Master?" Anakin faced her and shrugged his shoulders. "Only one person I've ever met stands that way, and manages to deflect impossible shots. Think about it, this Sith appears just after Obi wan dies, it can't be a coincidince." Mace and Ahsoka shook their heads simultaneiously.

"Master, that thing is not Master Obi wan. He wouldn't turn. Plus we felt him die, it can't be him. Other people also use soreseru. Come on Master, maybe it's a way to mess with your head. Don't let it get to you." Anakin sighed then nodded. "You're right, let's get this battle over with. Who knows, this could be what my prophecy is all about." Anakin chuckled.

The mood changed in a nano second as the gunships stopped in front of the waiting Sith. All the Jedi on board activated their lightsabers and stood infront of gunship doors. Anakin, Ahsoka and Mace traded glances and nodded their heads. "May the force be with us all." The words lifted the spirits of all who heard it, then the Jedi jumped and the battle begun.

The Jedi and Sith split up, several Jedi taking on a single Sith lord. Anakin, Ahsoka, Mace and several other Jedi took on the mysterious unknown Sith. Anakin jumped over Severous' head and swung his lightsaber backwards as Ahsoka and Mace charged forward.

Severous dropped onto his knees before kicking out with his left leg, catching Ahsoka in the side, and flipping onto his hands and springing off of them and kicking Mace in the face with his boots. Severous spun in mid air before bringing his lightsabers around and swinging at Anakin.

Anakin blocked the first saber then backflipped over the other. Severous spun diagonally with his sabers spinning with him. The duel flashing red blades cast a shadow over Anakin, causing Severous to grin. The lightsabers were intercepted by a bright azure blade, before being pushed back by Anakin.

Severous flipped Anakin's blade sideways, before force pushing him several feet away. Another Jedi ran up to him, swinging his lightsaber sideways to try and decapitate him. Severous ducked under the blade, before spinning on his heel and bringing his lightsaber around. The Jedi fell in two pieces in front of him.

Ahsoka shouted before bringing her saber down, the blade missed entirely as Severous slipped backwards. He brought his lightsaber up and stood facing Ahsoka. Anakin and Mace joined her and formed a circle around the Sith, lightsabers held high, they attacked. Severous jumped over the blades before twisting backwards with his lightsabers.

The red blades deflected Ahsoka's green ones and crackled against Anakin's blue. Severous dropped down before swing his foot and tripping Mace, his other leg rising and connecting with his lightsaber hilt. Mace's lightsaber flew out of his hand as Severous sent him sprawling with another kick.

Anakin swung wildly at Severous, his lightsaber being wielded as a battle axe instead of an elegant weapon. Severous sidestepped each blow, then sent his lightsaber spinning in his direction. Anakin barely moved before lightsaber grazed his shoulder. On the sabers return, Anakin cut the hilt in half and grabbed the grazed shoulder.

Severous growled, but spun to face Ahsoka. Severous laughed before charging at her. Their blades clashed against each other and crackled and hissed while they ground together. "Why even bother you pathetic weakling, you have no chance in this battle."

Ahsoka stumbled, her lightsaber and her were sent sprawling on the ground. The Coruscanti accented voice had thrown her, only one person a voice like that. "Master Kenobi?" Severous laughed. "You know, you aren't the first to ask but I don't know a Kenobi." His blade descended and Ahsoka closed her eyes for the incoming blow.

It never happened, a purple blade covered her vision, and the image of Mace swam into view. Severous snarled at the Jedi master before him. "Even the great Master Windu will die at my hand, why bother fighting a losing battle." Mace couldn't believe his ears. "Who are you?" Anakin had chosen that time to run towards the Sith. Severous turned, just in time to see Anakin jump over his head.

Anakin reached down and grabbed the hood covering Severous' face. The hood fell down and Anakin twisted to face him. Severous spun around to face the Jedi, his lightsaber drawn in soreseru. Anakin, Ahsoka and Mace gasped at the face in front of them. Anakin stepped forward, mace and Ahsoka following with dumbfound expressions.

"Obi wan, you're alive?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: please let me know what you think, I won't bite. Also please forgive spelling mistakes, still learning to write. Until later, may the force be with you.


End file.
